Vacances de VIP
by Tenshia
Summary: Quand une rencontre peut changer une vie, Une jeune fille à la rencontre de son destin. Tokio Hotel DEATHFIC
1. Chap1: Une rencontre inattendue!

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Disclaimer: Ils s'appartiennent à eux même

Rating: T

Résumé: Quand une rencontre change une vie, elle ne le savait pas mais...

* * *

Chapitre 1: Une rencontre inattendue

J'étais exténuée, aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche et j'ai surfé tout l'après midi, sous un soleil de plomb, il n'y a qu'à Biarritz que l'on peut se permettre ce luxe, en plein mois de Septembre!

J'allais rentrer prendre une douche lorsque je suis passée devant un centre de thalassothérapie 

-"Après tout.. Pourquoi pas?"

Je suis rentrée dans l'établissement, je reprenais mon service dans trois heures.

-"Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis je faire pour vous?" me demanda une jeune femme

-"Bonjour, et bien je voudrais -me faire masser"

-"Bien , alors je vous propose le forfait 1H à 45€" me dit elle

Aaarrrggh! 45€ pour une heure! Putain c'est la ruine ce bled!

-"Ou bien le forfait 2H pour 75€"

-"Euh, ça ira pour une heure"

Heureusement que je suis bien payée!

La fille me fit passer dans une sorte de cabine, où je devais me déshabiller et passer une serviette blanche autour de moi.

Je ressortis de la cabine de l'autre côté pour me retrouver dans une petite pièce où trônait une table de massage et où m'attendait une dame d'une quarantaine d'années.

-"Bonjour mademoiselle, veuillez vous installer je vous prie…"

Je me mis à plat ventre sur la table, la femme commença, bon sang que c'était agréable!

-"Détendez vous mademoiselle, je vous trouve très tendue…"

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait! 5 minutes après je m'étais carrément endormie sur la table!

…

Je me réveilla 1h30 après, je sentais que l'on continuait à me masser, mais là c'était différent, les doigts étaient plus fins et les gestes plus doux…

Puis je sentis un doigt parcourir mon tatouage

-"Il est magnifique ce tatouage, j'aime beaucoup."

Cette voix… Et cet accent, bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose…

-"Vous avez une belle chute de reins et ce tatouage la met en valeur…" recommença la voix

Non! J'y crois pas! C'est lui?

* * *

Lâchez vos reviews please!


	2. Chap 2: Faisons connaissance

Chapitre 2: Faisons connaissance

Je me retournas d'un coup

-"Bill?"

-"mmh?"

-"Tu es bien Bill Kaulitz?"

-"Oui, j'en reviens pas que vous m'ayez reconnu!"

Pas étonnant, si il avait pas parlé, je l'aurais pas reconnu, en tout cas pas au premier coup d'œil, ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient lisses, il ne portait ni maquillage, ni vernis, ni bijoux et avait la tenue des masseurs, soit un ensemble vert d'eau en coton.

-"Pas de ça s'il te plaît! On a presque le même âge! Tutoies moi par pitié"

-"Bon si tu veux, mais ça se fait pas avec les clients"

-"Comment ça les clients? Tu veux dire que tu bosses vraiment ici?"

-"Bah oui, pourquoi?"

-"Et le groupe? Et la musique?"

-"On fait un break"

-"Quoi! Je le crois pas une seconde ça! La musique c'est toute votre vie et toi tu masses des bonnes femmes !"

-"Bon ok, j't'explique, on voulait pas faire notre service militaire en Allemagne, on en a parlé avec David et il nous a proposé ça, en plus avec le stress des derniers mois on était morts physiquement et mentalement, on avait besoin de ce break."

-"Et vos vacances à New York?"

-"Bah c'était pas des vacances lool, ne pars jamais en vacances à New York, c'est horrible!"

-"Mais j'vois pas pourquoi vous avez pas fait votre service militaire alors, si vous vouliez faire une pause"

-"On tient à notre look" me répondit il en rigolant

J'y crois pas je discutais avec Bill Kaulitz, la rockstar comme si on était potes depuis toujours!

-"Mais assez parlé de nous, parlons de toi"

-"Je croyais que tu devais pas parler aux clients?"

-"T'es plus une cliente, ton forfait est dépassé d'une demi heure!"

-"QUOI! Mais je vais devoir payer encore plus!" j'allais sortir de la table quand il me retint

-"T'inquiètes pas, j'ai payé deus heures supplémentaires, et… euh on voit tes seins là" me dit il en rigolant

-"Hein! Pervers! T'es pire que ton frère!" dis je en remettant correctement la serviette.

-"Bah ça m'arrive oui" dit il toujours en rigolant

-"Mais pourquoi t'as payé pour moi? "

-"Bah ma collègue avait fini et je devais me servir de ce salon juste après elle, elle m'a donc demandé de te réveiller mais, j'ai pas osé, tu dormais si bien, alors j'ai payé pour deux heures supplémentaires."

-"Mais tu avais pas un client?"

-"Je l'ai filé à ma collègue" dit il en rigolant

-"Ok je vois, bon bah puisque t'as payé autant en profiter, continue de me masser" dis je en me remettant sur le ventre

-"Comment tu t'appelles?"

-"Cali"

-"T'as quel âge?"

-"19 ans"

-"Pourquoi t'es ici?" il me posait toutes sortes de question en me massant toujours.

-"Je bosse au resto d'à côté comme serveuse depuis cet été, je devais rentrer chez moi après la saison, mais le patron aime bien mon travail alors il me garde jusqu'à Noël"

-"Tu loges où?"

-"Le patron me prête un appart au dessus du resto. Bon assez maintenant c'est moi qui pose les questions!"

-"Ok"

-"Les autres ils sont où?"

-"Tom est barman, Gustav travaille à l'hôtel du palais et "

-"Quoi?" le coupais je "l'hôtel de bourges la derrière?" dis je en montrant la direction du fameux hôtel

-"Oui, et Georg travaille dans un centre équestre"

-"Mais on est en France là, vous avez des milliers de fans ici, vous êtes jamais reconnus dans la rue ou même dans les établissements où vous travaillez?"

-"Tu sais, il n'y a que très peu de nos fans qui ont les moyens de se faire masser ici"

-"Ouais c'est clair, vu le prix!"

-"Et à l'hôtel du palais n'en parlons pas (aperçu de l'hôtel en question)"

-"Tu m'étonnes 260€ la nuit en basse saison en chambre simple donnant sur le jardin! Je préfère pas savoir le prix des suites donnant sur la mer en haute saison!"

-"Quand à Georg, il y a surtout des enfants au centre équestre"

-"Et Tom? Un bar c'est pas rien quand même, tout le monde peut y aller"

-"Sauf quand il s'agit d'un bar gay"

-"Ah bah ouais là ça change tout! Mais il y a aussi des gays qui écoutent votre musique"

-"Tom est méconnaissable, il doit porter un smoking et a les dreads attachées en tresse."

-"Ok, je vois et vous logez où? A l'hôtel?"

-"Non on loue un appart en face de l'hôtel du palais."

-"Sérieux? Ca vous manque pas la musique?"

-"Tu sais on joue un peu à l'appart mais pour l'instant on goûte aux délices de l'incognito, ça fait du bien…"

-"Je comprends, bon je vais pas abuser non plus, je reprends mon service dans une heure, faut que j'y aille, ça a été un plaisir vraiment, en plus tu parles bien français maintenant!"

-"Ouais apprentissage accéléré! Tu finis à quelle heure?"

-"23h"

-"On pourra se revoir?"

-"Viens me chercher à la fin de mon service ça me fera plaisir de voir les autres aussi."

-"J'en doute pas, et au fait si tu pouvais euh…"

-"T'inquiètes je serais muette comme une tombe personne ne saura que je me suis fait masser par Bill Kaulitz" dis je ne sortant.


	3. Chap 3: Une soirée à 5

Bien bien voila la suite tant attendue

Un gros bisou à Koibi que je remercie pour ses reviews qui me font toujours plaisir!

* * *

Chapitre 3: Une soirée à 5...

A 23H, j'attendais à l'arrière du resto, Bill et ses amis n'ont pas tardé à arriver…

-"Salut!" fis je en m'approchant d'eux

-"Les gars je vous présente Cali"

-"Voici donc la fameuse Cali, t'as de bons goûts frangin!" dit Tom à l'adresse de son frère

Tom se prit un coup de la part de son jumeau

-"Tom?" fis je

-"Oui?"

-"Ca te va pas du tout le smoking!" dis je en rigolant

-"Marrant! Je suis obligé de porter cette horreur toute serrée collée sur moi c'est horrible!"

-"Bah c'est pas mieux que l'uniforme du centre de thalasso, ça gratte et la couleur est trop moche!"

-"Vous croyez qu'un costard avec nœud pap' c'est mieux?" dit Gustav

-"Mais ma parole vous êtes jamais contents les gars!"

-"Non!" répondit Georg

-"Mais bon, bien obligé si on veut pas être reconnu!" dit Gustav

-"Vous faites quoi le soir habituellement les gars?"

-"bah, on matte un DVD à l'appart le plus souvent, mais c'est rare qu'on sorte, on sait jamais qui on peut croiser" répondit Tom

Nous nous mîmes à marcher le long de la plage, il faisait noir et la fraîcheur arrivait vite en cette saison.

-"Et vos fans, elles se demandent pas où vous êtes?"

-"Bah… euh… c'est à dire que" commença Bill

-"Elles croient qu'on fait notre service militaire!" termina Tom

-"Quoi! Vous leur avez rien dit?"

-"Bah non, sinon tu te serais déjà fait agresser au moins 3 fois depuis tout à l'heure" répondit Bill

-"Ouais pas con" dis je en rigolant

Pendant que l'on marchait, je me suis mise en retrait, je les regardais tous les 4, ils avaient changés depuis 2 ans, Bill et Tom faisaient plus que leur âge, surtout Bill, le poids des responsabilités me dis je.

Ils rigolaient tous les 4 comme des gosses, et là j'ai compris tout le sens de leur décision de faire une pause. Ils avaient grandi trop vite, beaucoup trop vite tous les uns autant que les autres, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver comme avant, 4 gosses qui ont des rêves pleins la tête et qui ne veulent pas se poser trop de questions.

Pourtant la musique allait leur manquer c'est évident, je surpris Gustav à jouer de la batterie dans l'air plusieurs fois et Bill chantonnait sans arrêt.

Je sais ce que j'avais à faire, ma rencontre avec Bill n'était pas anodine, je les aiderais à oublier le monde des stars et du stress pour un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le virus les reprenne…

Je les rejoignis rapidement et prit chacun des jumeaux par un bras. Commençons par les considérer comme des gars de mon âge, des amis avec lesquels je pourrais m'éclater. Et non pas des rockstars adulés et idolâtrés par des centaines de filles qui ne les connaissent pas.

-"Les gars, j'ai envie de mieux vous connaître… On pourra passer plus de temps ensemble?"

-"Sans problème!" dirent ils en chœur

-"En attendant je me pèle, on rentre?"

Bill et Tom se précipitèrent pour me mettre leurs vestes sur le dos

-"Merci les gars."

-"On va où?" demanda Georg

-"Chez nous c'est le bordel alors chez toi!" dit Tom en rigolant

-"Pfff… Ok, je vous préviens c'est un appart de meuf!"

-"On s'en fout!" répondit Bill


	4. Chap 4: Au chaud!

Me revoila avec le chapitre 4!

Un grand merci à Koibi pour ses reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir! (ok donnant donnant miss, tu mets un chap j'en mets un lool)

Merci aussi à Love Gaara of the Sand, voici la suite attendue!

L'intrigue se met doucement en place...

* * *

**Chapitre 4: … au chaud!**

Nous sommes rentrés par l'arrière du bar pour nous retrouver dans la cage d'escalier.

-"C'est tout en haut!" dis je en commençant à grimper les escaliers 4 à 4

-"Attends!" dis Georg qui commençait à me rattraper.

Comme je le prévoyais ce fut la course dans l'escalier, ils criaient et rigolaient comme des gosses, arrivés à mon étage

-"Bordel! Qui c'est qui fait autant de bruit à une heure pareille" le patron sortit de son appart "Ah c'est toi Cali, tiens tu as amené des amis?"

-"Euh oui, excusez nous pour le dérangement patron!"

-"Pas grave, c'est si rare que tu amènes du monde, pas de folies les jeunes!" dit il en retournant chez lui.

Nous sommes entrés sans bruit dans l'appart

-"La vache c'est grand quand même!" dit Gustav

-"Bah ia que 2 chambres, une kitchenette et une pièce à vivre et une mini salle de bain."

-"Pourquoi ia 2 chambres si t'es toute seule?" demanda Bill

-"Ma meilleure amie l'occupait cet été" dis je brusquement "vous voulez faire quoi?"

Tom faisait le tour du propriétaire genre il est chez lui et Bill avait déjà fourré son nez dans mon placard à bonbons.

-"Ouah! T'as une Wii! On peut jouer?" demandèrent Georg et Gustav quasiment en même temps, c'était amusant de les voir comme ça, à s'extasier devant si peu de choses.

-"Oui bien sûr! On peut jouer à 4" leur dis je

Bill nous rejoignit devant la console avec une boîte de bonbons Haribo, Tom faisait toujours son tour, il en était à la salle de bain

-"Ouah! Trop bien! C'est une douche hydro massage! Je pourrais venir l'essayer Cali?"

-"Si tu veux" répondis je en riant

-"T'es bien logée quand même! Le patron a été sympa de te louer un appart comme celui là!" me dit Bill

-"Euh.. Oui c'est vrai" dis je en souriant faiblement.

-"Bon on joue à quoi?" demanda Georg impatient

Je leur présentais ma collection de jeux Wii : Rayman et les lapins crétins; Zelda; les jeux de sport et un jeu de mario.

-"Les lapins! J'veux les lapins!" avait subitement crié Bill

J'éclatais de rie, il me faisait penser à mon petit cousin de 7 ans.

-"Et moi? J'peux pas jouer?" demanda Tom qui revenait de la salle de bains.

-"Fallait venir avant Tomichou!" rigola Gustav

-"Mais euh! Puisque c'est comme ça je boude! Et arrête de m'appeler Tomichou!"

-"Viens à côté de moi Tomichou, je te laisserais un peu jouer si tu veux…" lui dis je comme si je parlais à un gosse.

C'était trop marrant de les voir s'éclater sur ce jeu, à faire des gestes dans tous le sens, j'ai pris quelques photos et la soirée a dégénérer en photoshooting, mais pas un de ces photoshooting où on leur demande de prendre une pose ou de faire un de leur regards de "Mr je fais la gueule". Non, là , ils faisaient ce qu'il voulaient, et prenait des poses aussi ridicules les unes que les autres.

Mais ils s'amusaient et c'était l'essentiel, qu'ils s'amusent et qu'ils ne pensent qu'à eux, pour une fois, pas à toutes ces filles qui les attendaient sans arrêt à chacun de leurs déplacements ou aux différentes interviews qu'ils pourraient avoir, ces interviews où on leur pose toujours les mêmes questions.

Les garçons étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin "être comme tout le monde" du moins pendant un temps. Hélas pour y parvenir, ils étaient obligés de changer, changer leur tenue, leur coiffure, leurs habitudes et même leur langue maternelle, car maintenant ils parlaient uniquement en français, en tout cas en ma présence.

Je rêvassais dans mon coin quand Bill vint me rejoindre,

-"Cali? A quoi tu penses?"

-"A vous" répondis je du tac au tac

-"Ah?"

-"Je ne vous connaissais que par les interviews et ce qu'on pouvait dire sur vous, ça me fait plaisir de vous connaître en vrai, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître depuis toujours alors que ça fait juste quelques heures…"

Soudain Bill me prit dans ses bras

-"Nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir de te connaître, tu peux pas savoir" dit il en souriant

-"J'peux participer au câlin?" demanda Gustav

-"Et nous aussi?" demandèrent Georg et Tom

J'ouvris grand mes bras

-"Oui venez"

Le câlin à 5 dura quelques minutes puis Tom brisa le silence

-"Pourquoi la chambre de ta copine est encore pleine? On dirait qu'elle est toujours là."

A l'évocation de Nina, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, c'était trop dur de repenser à elle

-"Cali? Tu pleures? Mais…." Dit Tom, un peu paniqué

-"Crétin! Tu le vois bien qu'elle pleure!" dit Bill

-"Excusez moi, c'est rien" dis je en me relavant tout en séchant mes larmes.

-"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas?" demanda Tom inquiet.

-"Non, non c'est pas grave, t'inquiètes pas." Dis je d'une voix que je voulais rassurante " Bon, les garçons ,je ne veux pas vous mettre dehors, j'ai passé une superbe soirée avec vous mais demain le patron m'attend à l'aube pour faire un inventaire et des courses…"

-"Merci pour cette soirée Cali" me dit Gustav en m'enlaçant

-"La prochaine est chez nous hein?" demanda Georg

-"Ok" répondis je en rigolant

-"On va te montrer que nous aussi on sait s'éclater" dit Bill

-"J'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre"

Bill échangea son numéro de portable avec le mien et ils partirent tous les 4.

Je regardais par ma fenêtre, elle donnait sur la rue. Je les vis rigoler tous les 4 de bon cœur, comme vidés de tout soucis et de toutes responsabilités.

Je m'endormis avec le cœur léger et l'impression d'avoir réussi une partie de ma mission ce soir là.

Cependant, je m'en voulais d'avoir pleuré devant eux, pour elle, Nina, j'avais fait un gros travail sur moi pour oublier tout ça et le pauvre Tom venait de tout casser….


	5. Chap 5: Inventaire et révélations

Chapitre 5: Inventaire et révélations

Le lendemain, le patron vint tambouriner à ma porte.

Merde! J'me suis pas réveillée!

-" Cali? Tout va bien?" criait il de l'autre côté de la porte

J'ouvris la porte en nuisette, il avait l'habitude maintenant

-"Oui patron, excusez moi je me suis pas réveillée, tout va bien."

-"Ah, tant mieux, je me suis fait du souci, tu comprends… depuis…"

-"Oui, merci de vous inquiéter patron" le coupais je " Je vais m'habiller et j'arrive."

J'enfilais rapidement un baggy noir et un débardeur blanc, pour changer. Lorsque j'arrivas en bas, Marie, la femme du patron m'accueillat.

-"Ah ma petite Cali! Tu es ravissante, le blanc te va si bien, aurais tu tourné la page? Toi que l'on voyait toujours en noir ou en gris."

-"Oui, merci Marie"

Grâce à 4 anges, ils m'ont sauvé à leur façon… pensais je. Mais ça je ne le dirais jamais, c'est notre secret à tous les 5…

-"Bon allez Cali! Au boulot!"

-"Oui patron!" dis je en me dirigeant vers la réserve.

1H après, l'inventaire était fait, il manquait pas mal de trucs à cause de l'affluence de l'été, nous sommes donc allés faire des course au supermarché du coin.

Mon patron était très organisé

-"Bon Lili, tu fais les produits frais et je fais le reste ok?"

Il avait pris l'habitude de m'appeler Lili depuis cette époque, à la fois si proche et si lointaine…

-"Ok Patron! On se retrouve à la caisse 5!"

Me demandez pas pourquoi, le 5 était son chiffre préféré, du coup, il allait toujours à cette caisse là.

Je fis rapidement les courses nécessaires et me dirigea vers le rayon presse, je faisais toujours un petit détour par là, c'était son rayon préféré. 

-"Cali?"

-"Georg? Qu'est ce que tu fous là?"

-"Sympa l'accueil!" me dit il en rigolant

-"Désolée, mais tu devrais être au centre équestre là! En plus il y a plein de monde ici!"

-"Franchement Cali, tu crois qu'on me reconnaîtrait?" dit il ironiquement

-"Euh, ouais c'est clair, tu crains du boudin là!" (ma chieuse et ma So, j'ai piqué votre expression)

Effectivement, essayez d'imaginer Georg en paysan et vous serez pas loin du résultat que j'avais sous les yeux: un Georg, le cheveux attachés, avec un peu de foin dedans, en tenue de cheval, soit un pantalon de cheval moulant, un vieux T-shirt et une veste sans manches un peu rapiécée.

Le tout accompagné de l'odeur, bien sûr.

-" Tu fais des courses avec ton patron?"

-"Ouais, mais j'ai fini là, et toi? Tu fais quoi?"

-" Je me documente, pour voir ce qu'on raconte sur nous"

-"Et?"

-"C'est marrant!" répondit il en rigolant

-"…"

"Au fait , les jumeaux étaient inquiets hier soir, et je dois dire que Gustav et moi aussi… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

-"Euh, excuse moi j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler... Pas encore…"

-"Ok, on attendra alors, mais n'oublie pas qu'on est là hein? Si tu as envie de parler…"

-"Merci Georg" dis je en l'enlaçant " je dois y aller, à bientôt…"

Je rejoignis mon patron à la caisse n°5 comme prévu puis nous sommes rentrés pour tout mettre en place pour le coup de feu du midi.

Comme d'habitude nous avons vite été débordés, surtout que le nouveau n'était pas très doué…

Si Nina avait été là, tout aurait été bien pensais je et une fois de plus je sentis les larmes monter, Marie qui était au bar le remarqua lorsque je vins chercher une boisson pour un client

-"Prends ta pause Lili…"

-"Mais …"

-" Pas de mais, vas y on s'en sortira!"

-"Merci Marie"

Lorsque j'étais ici, Marie était un peu ma seconde maman, une maman comme j'en ai jamais eu…

Je sortis sur la plage comme à mon habitude, mon portable sonna

-"Allo?"

-"Cali? C'est Tom"

-"Salut Tom, ça va?"

-"Moi oui, mais toi? Je suis désolé pour hier tu sais…"

-"Ca va t'en fais pas c'est oublié ok?"

-"Bon, ok, dis tu veux passer la soirée avec nous?"

-"Ouais pourquoi pas…"

Ca me changera les idées…

-"Ok, je viendrais te chercher, tu finis quand?"

-"A 22h"

-"Ok à ce soir!"

-"A ce soir Tom"

Je raccrochais et me mit à penser à eux, pourquoi j'ai eu cette impression quand j'ai vu Bill devant moi pour la première fois? A bien y réfléchir, j'avais eu la même impression en voyant sa photo pour la première fois.

Une impression comme si j'étais liée à lui, comme si il était mon destin, ma vie.

Pourtant je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, une fan parmi des millions… Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi c'est moi qui partage ces moments là avec eux en ce moment. Pas que ça me déplaise loin de là, mais je me posais des questions sur ma présence auprès d'eux.

Ma pause prit fin et le soir arriva vite, à 22h Tom était là, ponctuel, en smoking, je souris intérieurement , ça lui allait vraiment pas.

-"Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine" dit il en me tendant le bras

-"Oh Tom, deviendrais tu gentleman?"

-"Te fous pas de moi, c'était pour aller avec le costard" dit il en rigolant

-"Ah quand même…" dis je sur le même ton

Nous sommes arrivés devant l'appart et Bill nous ouvrit la porte

-"Salut!" dit il en me faisant la bise

-"Ah voilà la plus belle!" dit Gustav lorsque j'entras dans le salon

-"Arrête tu vas me faire rougir!"

-"Il a raison" me dit Bill en me regardant droit dans les yeux, l'impression que j'avais se confirmait, dans ses yeux noisettes, je voyais tout, mon avenir, ma vie, mon destin.

Puis Bill me prit la main et m'emmena devant la télé

-"Prête? Nous allons te montrer comment on s'éclate"

-"Prête!"

Georg alluma la télé puis le lecteur de Dvd, ils s'étaient enregistrés pendant une de leur répèt, il s'éclataient comme des fous.

Bill essayant de se concentrer sur les paroles pendant que Tom et Georg s'envoyaient des vannes, je regardas alors en direction de mes "anges" comme je les appelle, ils avaient des étoiles plein les yeux, c'était flagrant, selon les dires de Bill, ça faisait 1 mois qu'ils étaient là et ils comptaient rester 9 mois en France, mais la musique allait les rattraper avant et alors ils partiront…

Sur le dvd vint la répèt de Stich ins Gluck, je sentis les larmes monter de nouveau, c'était sa chanson préférée. 

Non il ne fallait pas que je pleure, pas encore, je devais être forte, elle était partie bon sang! Partie pour toujours! Je devais oublier c'est ce que m'avait dit la police quand ils ont retrouvé son corps, mais comment? 

Comment je peux oublier? Je m'en voulais à mort et les traces sur mes bras le prouvent, elles n'ont pas disparu,pas encore.

Avec Nina, nous avions traduit les paroles de la chanson

Und noch ein Stich ins Glück,

Die Wunde bleibt für immer.  
'n goldener Augenblick, und jedes Mal wirds schlimmer.  
Schatten und Licht, nehmen ihr die Sicht.  
Sie kommt nicht mehr, zurück.

(Et encore une piqûre de bonheur

Cette blessure qui reste pour toujours  
Un moment magiqueQui à chaque fois empire  
Ombre et lumièreLui cachent la vue  
Elle ne reviendra plus)

J'essayais de retenir mes larmes, non, elles ne reviendra plus, je ne verrais plus ses beaux yeux verts encadrés par ses boucles brunes… Son sourire si doux qui te faisait oublier toutes les peines du monde…

Pourquoi.. Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça?

Nach jedem letzten Mal,

braucht sies nochmal, nochmal.  
Nach jedem letzten Mal,

braucht sies nochmal, nochmal.  
Ein letztes Mal.

(Comme après chaque dernière fois  
Il lui en faut encore et encore une fois  
Après chaque dernière fois  
Il lui en faut encore et encore une fois  
Une dernière fois)

Ca faisait mal, là au fond de mon cœur, j'avais perdu ma moitié, mes larmes ont coulé sans s'arrêter, je ne voyais plus rien, je sentis juste des bras m'enlacer avec force, puis mon nom au loin…

-"Cali! Cali!"

Et plus rien, je sombrais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, le noir m'aspirait et je ne pouvais plus lutter…

Adieu?

devant eux, pour elle, Nina, j'avais fait un gros travail sur moi pour oublier tout ça et le pauvre Tom venait de tout casser….


	6. Chap 6: La où les âmes se rencontrent

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Merci à KOIBI ma plus fidèle lectrice, gros bisous à toi ma puce

Merci à LOVE GAARA OF THE SAND pour ses reviews, Bisous

Merci à VTK pour sa mignonne review

Merci à MISSKITSUNE93 pour ses reviews j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

Je m'excuse pour le bug à la fin du chapitre 5, la dernière phrase n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre celui ci se termine sur "Adieu?"

J"ai oublié de vous préciser que cette fic est une **deathfic**.

La musique utilisée est _Somewhere_ de _Within Temptation_

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Là ou les âmes se rencontrent**

Où suis je? Tout est clair, tout est beau, une lumière s'approche, elle m'aveugle. C'est le paradis? Serais je morte?

-"Cali…"

Je suis sur un nuage, un nuage rose. Qui m'appelle? Bill?

-"Cali…"

Nina, où es tu, si je suis au paradis, tu dois y être aussi…

-"Cali… C'est moi"

Je me tourne vers la voix.

-"Nina! Nina, c'est bien toi! Alors je suis morte, je peux enfin te rejoindre!"

-"Non, Cali, ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi… Tu as de si belles choses à vivre…"

-"Mais sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur… Je ne suis rien sans toi."

-"D'autres m'ont remplacé… Ils t'attendent, regarde" me dit elle en désignant le bas

lls étaient là, tous les 4, Tom, Bill, Georg et Gustav, mes anges, mes sauveurs. Je me vis alors étendue sur leur canapé, Bill était paniqué et m'appelait sans cesse, mais moi, je ne l'entendais pas.

Tom s'empara du téléphone et appela les secours.

Je les vis emmener mon corps inerte à l'hôpital de Biarritz, ils pleuraient maintenant. Bill voulut monter dans l'ambulance mais les médecins n'ont pas voulu, Bill s'est énervé , il a crié puis s'est effondré sur le trottoir froid, secoué de sanglots. Tom, son jumeau, son double s'est penché vers lui pour essayer de le réconforter, mais lui même était en larmes.

Je voulais crier, crier qu'ils étaient ma vie, mon destin, mais personne n'entendait.

-"Cali…" des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, glacées.

-"Cali… tu es là pour eux et ils sont là pour toi, tu ne dois pas te laisser aller, tu a trop de belles choses à vivre…"

-"Nina… Je veux rester un peu avec toi… S'il te plaît"

-"Tu ne dois pas rester Cali, je veillerais sur toi d'ici, jusqu'à ce que lui le fasse"

-"Lui? Qi est ce?"

-"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, je dois y aller Cali... Pense bien à ce que je t'ai dit..."

-"Non! Nina!"

Soudain tout devint noir autour de moi

-"Ninaaa!"

Le noir, le froid me transperçaient de toute part

-"Ninaa! Me laisse pas!"

-"Tu dois les rejoindre Cali"

Je criais

-"Bill! Bill!"

Personne n'entendait

POV de Bill

Ils l'emmenaient, loin de moi, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tout est si compliqué? Pourquoi, lorsque je l'ai vu ce jour là sur la table de massage, j'ai eu ce sentiment, j'ai su que je l'avais rencontré, mon ange, ma vie, mon destin?

Pourquoi on me l'enlève maintenant?

J'étais là sur le trottoir, Tom essayait tant bien que mal de ma raisonner, mais je ne l'entendais pas, je ne l'entendais plus, j'étais là, avec elle, au fond de mon esprit qu'elle occupait depuis une éternité sans que je ne l'ai jamais su. Maintenant je le sais, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Je me suis levé péniblement et ait séché rapidement mes larmes puis j'ai marché, tout droit, droit devant moi, vers elle.

Je devais savoir, savoir pourquoi ça se passait comme ça. Savoir ce que j'étais pour elle.

-"Où tu vas?" me demanda Tom

-"La voir, il le faut!" criais je

A ma grande surprise, ils me suivirent tous les 3, plus soudés que jamais.

-"On vient avec toi, hors de question de te laisser cogiter tout seul!" me dit Tom. Lui, il savait, il savait ce que j'éprouvais.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital et enfin, j'ai pu aller la voir. Le médecin m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, un trop gros choc émotionnel, quelque chose que Cali voulait oublier et qui a refait surface l'acculant dans ses derniers retranchements…

Je voulais la voir seul, les gars l'ont compris et sont restés à la porte.

Elle était là allongée dans ce lit blanc, on aurait dit un ange, je me suis assis auprès d'elle et j'ai saisi délicatement sa main, elle était glacée.

Puis une mélodie se fit entendre puis une voix douce

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.  
In stead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are,  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart.

Je me sentis transporté ailleurs, près d'elle

_I'll find you somewhere.  
__I'll keep on trying until my _

_dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul._

C'était elle, sa voix d'ange emplissait mon coeurLost in the darkness, try to find

your way home.  
I want to embrace you and never let you go.  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul.  
Living in agony cause I just do not know  
Where you are.

Je me mis à crier son nom

-"Cali!"

_I'll find you somewhere.  
I'll keep on trying until _

_my dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul._

-"Cali! Je suis là!"Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.

Ma voix était entrecoupée de sanglots, je serrais sa main dans la mienne

-"Cali.. reviens je t'en prie…Ne me laisse pas"

_I'll find you somewhere.  
__I'll keep on trying until my _

dying day.  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The truth will free my soul.

POV de Cali

-"Cali... Reviens je t'en prie…"

Bill? Cette fois c'était lui, je l'entendais mais ne pouvait pas le voir, il faisait si noir et j'avais tellement froid.

Je cherchais un moyen de revenir auprès de lui lorsque je vis un point lumineux devant moi, j'ai couru, couru pour y arriver et enfin j'ai vu, je l'ai vu lui, penché sur moi, le visage en pleurs.

-"Bill… Ne pleure plus.. Je suis là" dis je faiblement

-"Cali! Enfin! J'ai eu si peur!" Bill me serra dans ses bras, en entendant son frère, Tom était rentré dans la chambre

-"Cali! Les gars! Elle s'est réveillée!"

-"Je vais chercher un médecin " dit Georg

Gustav et Tom s'approchèrent de moi pour me prendre dans leur bras

-"Ne refais plus jamais ça!" dit Gustav

Le médecin arriva et après les formalités d'usage , j'ai pu sortir.

Il faisait déjà jour depuis un moment, il était 15H

-"Merde! Le service!"

-"T'inquiètes pas, ton patron a été prévenu" me dit Georg

Bien que je me portais comme un charme, les garçons ont tenu à me ramener chez moi…

-"Cali! Ma petite! Tu nous a fait une de ses peurs!" Marie s'était précipitée vers moi à mon arrivée

-"Tout va bien Marie.."

Mon patron sortit à son tour

-"Rentre chez toi Lili, je te donne ta journée!"

-"Mais…" protestais je

-"Pas de mais, tu rentres un point c'est tout!"

-"Ok, merci patron…"

Les garçons m'ont dit au revoir et ont rejoint chacun leur travail respectifs.

Je m'allongea sur mon lit et ferma les yeux.

Je l'avais vu, elle était belle avec ses ailes blanches, le plus bel ange du ciel, je lui avais donné ma vie, Nina était tout pour moi plus qu'une sœur.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle veillerait sur moi jusqu'à ce que lui le fasse. Lui? Qui était ce? Tom? Bill? Gustav? Georg? J'en savais rien, cela pouvait être eux comme quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant elle m'avait dit qu'ils m'attendaient…

Que j'étais là pour eux et que eux étaient là pour moi… C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endormis…

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours

Reviews please

Tenshia


	7. Chap 7: Une soirée sous les étoiles

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Une soirée sous les étoiles**

J'étais plongée dans un doux rêve quand mon portable me sortit de ma torpeur

-"Mmh..Allo?" dis je d'une voix pâteuse

-"Euh, Cali? C'est Bill, je te réveille?"

-"Oui, mais ça fait rien" dis je en souriant

-"Je voudrais te parler, on peut se voir ce soir?"

-"Ok, viens me chercher dans un quart d'heure"

J'avais 15 min pour prendre une douche et me préparer

trop douée moi j'aurais pas pu lui dire ½ heure non?

Je pris ma douche en vitesse et enfila une jupe blanche et un débardeur noir. J'eus à peine le temps de me coiffer qu'on frappait déjà à ma porte.

Ponctuel, le billou

-"Entre c'est ouvert!"

J'étais en train de me coiffer devant mon miroir quand je vis le reflet de Bill s'approcher dangereusement, il passa ses mains autour de ma taille

-"Tu es très belle" me dit il dans un souffle

-"Euh.. Merci" dis je un peu perturbée

-"Viens…"dit il en me prenant la main

-"On va où?"

-"Tu verras!"

Il m'entraîna dehors, me laissant à peine le temps de fermer la porte. Mon appart était au bord de la plage, c'est là qu'il m'emmenait.

Il m'emmenait,nous courions sous les étoiles, sur la plage de Biarritz vide à cette heure ci. Il me tirait par la main et se mit à courir j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'envoler,m'envoler avec lui, ma vie, mon ange, mon destin.

Il m'emmena dans son endroit secret, un rocher qui surplombait l'océan, où il aimait se réfugier.

-"Cali…"

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux à ce moment là.

-"Bill…"

Dans ce genre de moments les paroles n'avaient pas lieu d'être, un regard seul suffisait. Je voyais tout dans ses yeux, son amour, sa vie.

Il mit sa main sur ma joue, une main douce et chaude qui contrastait avec le froid qui nous entourait. Puis il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, entamant alors un baiser rempli de passion débordant d'amour.

Puis il se mit en tailleur et regarda les étoiles, elles se reflétaient dans ses yeux,je mis alors ma tête sur ses jambes repliées regardant à mon tour les étoiles.

-"Regarde" me dit il " la constellation de Calypso, tu es là,parmi ces million d'étoiles, tu es celle qui brille le plus et qui a emprisonné mon coeur."

-"Bill…" dis je doucement " depuis le premier jour j'ai su, j'ai su que tu étais mon ange, mon destin, ma vie, je t'aime tellement"

Il me redressa et me força à lui faire face

-"Chut" dit il en m'embrassant de nouveau " moi aussi je l'ai su"

J'en avais la certitude maintenant, c'était lui dont Nina m'avait parlé. Soudain, une faible lumière jaillit de nulle part devant moi

-"Cali…"

-"Cali…" répéta une voix dans ma tête

-"Nina, c'est toi… Tu viens me dire que tu t'en vas, pas vrai?"

-"Oui ma chérie, tu as trouvé ton ange… Adieu…"

-"Adieu Nina…"

Je n'étais plus triste, il devait savoir maintenant

-"Bill?"

-"Oui, qu'y a t'il mon ange?"

-"Il faut que tu saches…" dis je en montrant les cicatrices sur mon bras

-"Je t'écoute" me dit il avec son beau sourire, je pouvais lire de la crainte dans ses yeux mais aussi beaucoup d'amour…

-"Nina et moi étions inséparables, et ce depuis la naissance"

-"La naissance?"

-"Nous étions jumelles, elle est née avant moi."

-"Mais je croyais que c'était ta meilleure amie?"

-"Tom n'est il pas ton meilleur ami?"

-"Euh oui t'as raison, mais pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que c'était ta sœur?"

-"Nous avons été séparées à la naissance, ma "mère", la vraie, ne voulait qu'un enfant, j'ai été placée à l'adoption et j'ai atterri dans ma famille actuelle, ils étaient heureux d'avoir un enfant, du moins tant que j'étais petite, je ne criais pas trop et j'étais plutôt sage mais quand j'ai grandi j'ai changé de comportement, et mes parents adoptifs m'ont rejeté. J'ai alors su que j'avais été adoptée et que j'avais une jumelle."

-"…" Bill m'écoutait et me regardait droit des les yeux, en silence.

-" Je me suis mise à la recherche de ma sœur, je savais qu'elle était sur Paris, j'y suis allée et je l'ai trouvé, elle aussi me cherchait depuis longtemps , elle avait même coupé les ponts avec nos parents, elle s'est enfuie de chez elle à 13 ans, au même moment ou ma famille me rejetait.

On s'est retrouvées et on ne s'est jamais quittées, vivant de petits boulots ou de vols, nous avons rapidement intégré une bande de junkies. On s'y sentait bien.

Nina était plus forte que moi, elle me défendait toujours et faisait en sorte que je ne manque de rien, elle voulait que je vive une vie normale malgré notre situation. Elle a commencé à se prostituer à 14 ans, pour ramener de l'argent au squat, pour moi.

Naturellement je n'étais au courant de rien, elle avait toujours cette mine joyeuse mais une fois le dos tourné, c'était différent, pour oublier tout ça Nina a commencé à se droguer à l'âge de 15 ans. Son mac était sur son dos sans arrêt, elle devait enchaîner un maximum de clients. J'ai fini par le savoir, je l'ai supplié d'arrêter ça et nous nous sommes enfuies.

On est arrivées à Biarritz, il nous restait assez d'argent pour vivre un temps à l'hôtel. Dès que nous avons eu 18 ans, on a cherché du boulot et on a trouvé ce poste de serveuse. C'était cet été. Tout allait bien, le mac de Nina, n'avait pas refait surface mais elle se droguait toujours, je l'ai vu faire plus d'une fois, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Au bout d'un moment, notre salaire ne suffisait plus à couvrir son manque d'hero, elle connaissait un moyen d'avoir rapidement de l'argent, elle a donc recommencé à se prostituer. Et moi je n'ai rien vu, j'ai rien vu venir, un soir elle est partie du boulot plus tôt que d'habitude et on l'a retrouvé le lendemain, dans une ruelle des bas quartiers de Biarritz, elle était morte."

Bill avait les larmes aux yeux, il savait combien cela pouvait être douloureux de perdre son jumeau, sa moitié, si il perdrait Tom, il ne saurait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Je fis une pause dans mon récit puis Bill me prit dans ses bras

-"Continue" dit il " de quoi est elle morte?"

-"Overdose, et elle a été violé, elle était méconnaissable, on l'avait roué de coups. . Après ça je me suis mis à l'hero à mon tour, pour oublier tout ça mais impossible d'oublier son visage alors j'ai commencé à me taillader les bras et voilà le résultat "dis je en tendant mes bras vers lui.

-"C'est affreux, qui est responsable de ça?"

-"Personne ne sait, mais le jour où je retrouverais ce salaud…"

-"Je suis là maintenant, je suis là pour toi"

-"Bill, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin "

Reviews please


	8. Chap 8: Nouvelle journée nouveau départ

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Merci à Maria pour sa review (les autres je vous ai répondu directement)

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais il m'a semblé indispensable pour la suite Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Une nouvelle journée, un nouveau départ**

Après notre discussion, Bill m'avait ramené chez moi. Le lendemain je décidas de faire un peu de ménage.

Je me rendis dans la chambre de Nina, tout était rangé comme si elle était encore là.

Des photos de nous ornaient son bureau, un poster du groupe était fixé au dessus de son lit.

Tom a du bien rigoler de voir un poster d'eux ici

Je m'emparas de grands sacs poubelles pour y engouffrer tous les habits de Nina, j'aurais pu les garder mais elle avait un style complètement différent du mien. Plutôt que de les jeter je voulais les donner à une asso caritative, j'en fis de même avec tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre, j'ai juste gardé les photos.

A 11h30 j'étais prête pour le service, comme d'habitude il y avait beaucoup de monde et le nouveau serveur avait un peu de mal, je décidas de lui enseigner les ficelles du métier et les petits trucs qui font qu'un service se déroule sans problème.

A la fermeture, le patron m'invita à dîner chez lui le soir même. Visiblement, il voulait me parler, j'acceptas donc l'invitation

-"J'ai fait quelque chose de simple" dit Marie en apportant un hachis Parmentier.

-"Ca ira très bien, merci" lui dis je

-"C'est les camions d'Emmaüs qui sont venus ce matin?" demanda le patron

C'est donc là qu'il voulait en venir

-"Oui c'est bien ça, je leur ai donné les affaires de Nina"

A ces mots Marie faillit servir le hachis à côté de l'assiette de son mari

-"Les affaires de Nina?" répéta t'elle

-"Oui j'ai décidé de tourner la page"

-"Je suppose que l'on doit ça à ton ami le chanteur" dit le patron malicieusement

-"Oui en quelque sorte" fis je en souriant

-"Tant mieux ça me fait plaisir" dit il

-"Il faudra me présenter ce garçon qui a redonné le sourire à me petite Lili!" dit alors Marie, amusée

-"Je n'y manquerais pas" répondis-je "Du coup il y a une chambre de libre à l'appart… si vous voulez la louer…"ajoutais je

-"Allons ma Lili, cet appartement est à toi, tu le sais bien…"dit alors le patron

Effectivement après ce qui s'était passé avec Nina, le patron cessa de me louer l'appartement disant qu'à présent j'étais ici chez moi.

-"Merci Patron"

-"Hop Hop Hop pas de ça entre nous ma fille, appelle moi Juan"

-"Euh .. Ok Juan"

laissez moi des reviews please


	9. Chap 9:Une visite inattendue

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Une visite inattendue**

Trois semaines ont passé, Bill et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble sur la plage de Biarritz où les garçons nous rejoignaient bien souvent après leur boulot.

J'essayais de leur faire redécouvrir la vie d'ado qu'ils avaient abandonné en se lançant dans leur rêve. Alors les garçons redevenaient eux même 4 jeunes profitant de la vie.

Un soir Tom vint me chercher après son service, le groupe m'invitait à manger chez eux.

-"Salut!" Fit Gustav mort de rire lorsque j'entras dans leur appart.

-"Euh salut mais pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça?" fis je à l'adresse de Georg et Gustav pliés en deux sur le canapé "Et où est Bill?"

-"Il essaye de faire à manger" me dit Tom qui rigola à son tour.

Je me dirigeas vers la cuisine d'où s'échappait une horrible odeur de brûlé

-"Bill…? Qu'est ce que tu..euh… essaye de faire?"

-"Oh Cali! Mon ange." Dit il en m'embrassant. " j'essaye de faire un gratin mais c'est brûlé! Irrécupérable!" dit il l'air désespéré.

-"Ok je vois" dis je en jetant un œil autour de la cuisine "laisse je vais faire à manger"

-"Hors de question! Tu es notre invité!"

-"Discute pas, va rejoindre tes potes, ils se foutent de toi là!"

-"Pff les salauds!"

je mis le gratin brûlé à la poubelle, heureusement les garçons avaient quelques légumes dans le frigo, visiblement ils ne mangeaient pas que des pizzas.

J'entrepris de nettoyer un peu la cuisine, complètement crade après le passage de l'ouragan "bill" aux fourneaux. Lorsque j'entendis la porte de l'appart claquer.

-"Hallo! Wie geht's?" une voix d'homme assez forte avait empli l'appartement, qui pouvait bien venir les voir ici? Un allemand en plus!

-"Salut David, on se porte comme des charmes, et toi?" fit Bill

-"Ca va mais euh pourquoi vous parlez français? On parle tjrs allemand quand je viens"

-"C'est que nous avons une invitée'" dit Tom

-"Ah, je vois, cette fameuse fille"

-"T'as tout compris et il est hors de question qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit." Répondit Gustav

Je me décidas alors à sortir de la cuisine

-"Bonsoir, on parle de moi?"" fis je en souriant

-"Bonsoir mademoiselle, je rencontre enfin la jeune fille qui leur a fait redécouvrir les joies d'une vie simple" me dit le dénommé David que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant David Jost, l'un des producteurs du groupe.

-"Mais elle sort de la cuisine là? Me dites pas que vous l'avez invité pour qu'elle vous fasse à manger?" ajouta t'il à l'adresse des garçons qui s'étaient lancés dans une partie de Rayman contre les lapins crétins.

Depuis qu'ils avaient découvert ce jeu chez moi, ils s'étaient empressés d'acheter une Wii.

-"Non rassurez vous, Bill a essayé de faire à manger mais il a tout fait cramer, j'ai proposé mon aide" cette simple phrase eut pour effet de faire rigoler les garçons qui se prirent un magazine de la part de Bill.

-"Tu es trop gentille, je vais t'aider" me dit alors le producteur

-"Tu vas rester manger?" demanda Georg

-"Oui pourquoi? Ca t'embête?"

-"Non mais évite les blagues vaseuses, tu vas lui faire peur"

-"Tu peux parler!" lança Gustav

Je suis retournée aux fourneaux accompagné de David

-"Qu'est ce que tu leur prépares?"

-"Un gratin de courgettes à ma façon"

-"T'as pas peur toi! Ils ne goûtent que ce qu'ils connaissent déjà et en plus si c'est des légumes… T'as aucune chance!"

-"Je sais, mais ils vont manger mon gratin, c'est moi qui te le dit"

J'ai demandé à David de couper les courgettes pendant que je finissais de ranger et nettoyer.

Je me demandais ce que David pouvait bien faire ici, à Biarritz, j'avais peur qu'il ne demande aux garçons de retourner en Allemagne.

-"Cali? C'est bien ton prénom?"me dit il soudainement

-"Oui pourquoi?"

-"je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour eux"

-"Oh c'est pas grand chose vous savez"

-"Je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça, ils ont l'air si détendus…et heureux, ces gamins ont grandi trop vite"

-"Oui mais ça na va pas durer, la musique leur manque, je le vois bien, Bill chantonne sans arrêt et j'ai trouvé des textes qu'il a écrit l'autre jour, ils vivaient leur rêve et ce rêve va les rattraper un jour."

-"Oui, mais je pense que pour l'instant ils préfèrent rester ici, avec toi, tu es quelqu'un de très important pour eux"

-"Je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres, qui , un jour s'est fait masser par Bill Kaulitz"

-"Non tu te trompes, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles que les garçons ont côtoyé, tu t'es présentée à eux comme une jeune fille simple, une fille de leur âge qui aimait leur musique et qui essaye de mieux les connaître en tant qu'individus et pas en tant que groupe de musique à succès."

-"Merci"

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance tranquille, David lança ses bagues vaseuses et Georg en fit de bien pires.

Au final, David était venu prendre des nouvelles de ses protégés et était reparti, rassuré de les savoir heureux.


	10. Chap 10: Un 24 Déc pas comme les autres

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Un 24 Décembre pas comme les autres**

Le temps passe vite… Trop vite… On est déjà la veille de Noël.

Les garçons ont voulu me faire une surprise, je me retrouve donc les yeux bandés escortée par Georg et Tom… Je ne sais pas où ils m'emmènent quand soudain je les entends ouvrir une porte puis on long un couloir, apparemment couvert de moquette épaisse, je la sens sous mes bottes.

Puis une autre porte s'ouvre, et je me retrouve dans une pièce sombre. J'ai peur, je déteste ça, la pièce semble petite et il y a plein de trucs qui jonchent le sol, soudain, on me saisit par les bras et une lumière s'allume, je reconnais ce parfum, mélange de laque et de parfum de luxe, c'est lui

-"Bill?"

-"…"

-"Bill j'ai peur! Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

Aucune réponse, il me déshabille, j'ai envie de hurler mais aucun son sort de ma bouche, il va doucement et me murmure des mots tendres, puis il se recule, desserrant son étreinte.

Puis il fouille dans la pièce et commence à ma rhabille, un tissu soyeux coule sur mon corps, c'est froid mais agréable, puis il se met derrière moi et coiffe mes longs cheveux bruns en bataille.

-"Si je t'enlève ton bandeau, tu me promets de garder les yeux fermés?" demande t'il doucement.

-"O..Oui"

Il m'ôte le tissu et je sens quelque chose de doux parcourir mes paupières et mes lèvres, une odeur me prend au nez, caractéristique: du rouge à lèvres.

Bill me fait sortir de la petite pièce, j'ai toujours les yeux fermés, je lui fais confiance. Il me guide dans une grande salle d'où s'élèvent quelques murmures.

Puis il s'éloigne

-"Bill?"

Des pas résonnent sur une sorte de parquet

-"Ouvre les yeux" me dit Bill

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une salle de l'hôtel du Palais, une de ces salles de réception avec un grand lustre en cristal. Je suis assise sur un fauteuil rouge, en velours à ma droite il y a la porte et un grand sapin orné de cadeaux et à ma gauche un buffet géant, mais la stupeur vient de ce que j'ai devant moi: une scène où Georg, Gustav et Tom trônent avec leurs instruments.

Bill arrive sur scène

-"Ma Cali, mon ange, ce soir j'ai voulu te faire une surprise, Gustav a réservé cette salle pour que nous fêtions Noël tous ensemble et j'ai voulu t'offrir un concert privé, pour toi, pour tout ce que tu as fait et fais encore chaque jour depuis notre rencontre. Merci"

Puis la musique démarre Hilf mir Fliegen, je me laisse transporter par la voix de Bill, mais mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues, leur plaisir à jouer fait vraiment plaisir à voir mais aussi très peur, ce mini concert improvisé pour moi, ne va t'il pas les éloigner de moi? Cet amour de la scène qu'ils ont sera t'il plus fort que l'amour qu'ils disent me porter? Si ils avaient l'envie de partir je ne pourrais pas les empêcher de le faire. Ca serait bien égoïste de ma part, alors j'écoute en silence, sans un mot, juste un sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque Bill pose son regard noisette sur moi.

Puis vient An deiner seite, Bill ne me lâche pas des yeux, la mélodie de Hilf mir fliegen traîne encore dans mon esprit, mes 4 anges jouent pour moi avant de jouer pour eux, aurais je réussi à les détourner de leur passion? Impossible, je m'en voudrais à mort si c'était le cas. Je n'ai pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit d'eux, encore moins de stopper la musique, de toute façon je n'en ai pas envie, leur musique me fait vivre.

Finalement les garçons partent de la scène, j'allais me lever mais Bill revient, seul avec Tom.

Ils viennent s'asseoir sur deux tabourets juste devant moi, Tom accorde sa guitare, Bill le regarde comme si il attendait que son jumeau lui dise quelque chose. Tom relève la tête et sourit à son frère, un sourire comme j'en ai jamais vu sur les lèvres de Tom, doux et tendre pas comme ses sourires de pervers qu'il a l'habitude de faire

-"Vas y frangin, tu peux le faire" semblent dire ses yeux à Bill

-"Cali, je.. cette chanson, je l'ai écrite pour Tom et je la chante pour lui d'habitude mais aujourd'hui, elle est pour toi"

Tom entonne les premières notes, je reconnais immédiatement la chanson: In die Nacht, le fait qu'il décide de la chanter pour moi me touche au plus profond de mon âme, et ses yeux, ils me transpercent tels deux poignards subtils tentant de s'emparer de moi, il y a tant d'amour dans cette chanson que j'ai un peu honte. Il règne autour d'eux une aura de bonheur que je n'avais jamais senti jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors je sais, je sais que jamais la musique ne les quittera.

A la fin de la chanson Bill m'entraîne vers le sapin géant qui orne la pièce et prend un des cadeaux pour me le tendre, un bracelet en argent avec une étoile où sont gravé nos deux prénoms.

-"Il va être minuit!!" s'écrie Georg

Bill me prend par la taille et m'entraîne devant un miroir avant de m'embrasser

-"J'espère que la robe te plaît.."

C'était une robe en satin rouge avec de longues manches évasées et une ceinture noir en tissu.

-"Elle est magnifique, merci…"

Ce moment était magique, alors que nous regardions le clocher de l'église voisine sonner les douze coups de minuit, une étoile filante a traversé le ciel

-"Fais un vœu ma princesse"

Je souhaite être encore heureuse comme aujourd'hui dans un an


	11. Chap 11: Le Nouvel An en famille

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Le Nouvel An en famille**

Après les fêtes de Noël viennent les fêtes du Nouvel An, après le Noël en grande pompe, j'ai décidé de faire partager aux garçons un nouvel An en famille , en toute simplicité.

Le resto de Juan et Marie n'est pas le genre de resto que les Biarrots (habitants de Biarritz) fréquentent le jour du réveillon, ainsi Juan avait fermé son établissement pour nous accueillir.

Marie avait décoré toute la salle et Juan avait préparé une dinde aux marrons, les garçons, en particulier les jumeaux, firent des yeux ronds, pour eux les marrons ne se mangeaient pas, ils s'en servait pour les lancer sur leur camarades dans la cour de l'école, après leur avoir expliqué la subtilité entre marron et châtaigne, ils ont enfin daigné goûter au plat de Juan après que celui ci leur ai dit qu'ils devaient goûter sans quoi ils ne me verraient plus.

J'ai jamais vu Tom et Bill s'empiffrer autant avec un truc qu'ils ne connaissaient pas!

Après le repas nous nous sommes installés dans le salon de Juan et Marie, pour assister au décompte tourné en direct de la Tour Eiffel.

-"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

-"BONNE ANNEE!" s'écria Bill avant de se jeter sur moi pour m'embrasser, un vrai gosse! Tout le monde a rigolé puis a eu lieu les célèbres embrassades sous le gui.

Bill était parti en grande discussion avec Georg et Gustav lorsque Tom me rejoignit sous le gui, il aurait pas du… Ni lui, ni Tom.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi il a fait ça? J'étais tellement dégoûté que j'ai failli partir mais en voyant le bonheur qui rayonnait sur le visage de Bill, je lança un regard meurtrier à Tom et rejoignit mon ange, le cœur gros, un peu perdue.


	12. Chap 12: Vacances de Fév au skiPartie 1

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Vacances de Février au ski.Partie 1**

Une fois de plus le temps passe vite, il m'échappe, me file entre les doigts, depuis le nouvel an j'essaye d'éviter Tom, mais c'est pas évident quand je passe mes journées avec Bill!

Je lui en voulais, énormément, il n'aurait jamais du me faire ça. Bill n'était pas au courant et je laissais rien paraître.

-"Ma Lili!" me lança un jour le patron

-"Oui?"

-"Les vacances de février approchent, je veux que tu partes avec tes amis!"

-"Mais.. pourquoi? Vous allez avoir besoin de moi!"

-"T'inquiètes pas! T'as pas pris de vacances depuis longtemps"

-"De toute façon, t'as pas le choix, j'ai pris les billets d'avion pour toi et tes amis, vous allez loger chez ma sœur en Haute Savoie" me dit Marie

-"Ok je vois, c'est un complot! Puisque vous insistez et bien je partirais!" dis je en rigolant

Le jour venu, j'ai préparé mes bagages, Georg est venu me chercher avec sa voiture à l'appart, tout le monde était là, nous sommes partis direction l'aéroport.

Une fois dans l'avion, je vissas mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et me laissa bercer par la voix de Bill qui en sortait, j'aime pas l'avion.

Bill ne tarda pas à s'assoupir sur mon épaule, Gustav qui était dans la rangée d'à côté essayait d'éviter les gestes brusques de Tom qui balançait ses bras dans tous les sens, visiblement il essayait de danser.

Georg quand à lui, fidèle à lui même dormait comme une marmotte.

A l'atterrissage, Bill fit un bond et se réveilla d'un coup, Tom était vissé dans son fauteuil comme si il voulait disparaître dedans, Gustav bouquinait un magazine de batterie acheté à l'aéroport et malgré la secousse, Georg dormait toujours.

Au terminal je reconnus immédiatement la sœur de Marie, même forme de visage rond et jovial et cheveux blonds comme les blés.

Je pressais les garçons, car, étant en vacances, ceux ci avaient repris leurs habitudes vestimentaires et j'avais peur que quelqu'un les reconnaisse.

Lorsque la sœur de Marie, Annie, nous présenta son "bolide" comme elle disait, les garçons, habitués au luxe déchantèrent, un vieux J9 qui tient à peine sur ses roues nous attendait.

Sur la route, nous fûmes arrêtés par un troupeau de moutons

-"Euh.. C'est toujours comme ça ici?" demanda Bill d'une voix hésitante

Je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire

-"Mon p'tit Billou, te voilà à la campagne!" lançais je

Annie nous emmena jusqu'à son gîte

-"Désolé, les jeunes il ne me reste que 4 chambres, vous devrez les partager"

-"Je dors avec Cali!" lança Bill

-"On s'en serait pas doutés" ricana son frère

-"Ta gueule Tom!" criais je presque

-"Hé doucement ma puce…"

-"Désolée Bill"

Après la répartition des chambres, Annie nous présenta sa famille, ses deux enfants Sophie et Yolan, Annie était veuve.

-"Bien, je dois traire les vaches, Sophie va vous expliquer le déroulement des vacances"

-"Ok m'man. Alors déjà, réveil à 5h00 pour la traite du matin, puis à 6h on nettoie les boxes des chevaux. Récolte des légumes, fruits et œufs et direction le marché pour 8h. En revenant, vers 11h on mange et on s'attaque au fumier, il faut le retourner chaque jour, l'après midi, est consacrée au gardiennage des chèvres.

Les toilettes c'est au fond du jardin et pour se laver c'est la grande bassine que vous voyez dehors."

Sophie se retenait de rire devant nos têtes, surtout celle de Bill la bouche grande ouverte, il était, disons ailleurs totalement et complètement catastrophé.

-"Argh! ma pauvre manucure…" murmura t'il

Là Sophie éclata de rire

-"Hééé! Je plaisante! Le programme c'est ski, luge patinoire, piscine et boîte de nuit!"

Gros soupir de soulagement de la part de tout le monde.

Sophie nous emmena sur les pistes et le manque de sport des garçons se fit sentir, ils se sont tous fait larguer par Sophie, tous sauf Gustav, lui suivait Sophie de près. Nous sommes arrivés tant bien que mal au tire fesses et là rigolade générale, Tom n'a pas su s'arrêter et a foncé dans la queue du tire fesses, créant une chute de dominos humains.

Et Monsieur n'eut pas fini de râler: à peine descendu du tire fesses

-"Arghh! Putain! Chuis sûr que chuis castré là!"

Sophie mit les garçons au défi de descendre la piste noire, défi que seul Gustav releva. Ce soir là, les garçons ont pu goûter la formidable raclette d'Annie, le genre de raclette terriblement bonne mais qui te reste sur l'estomac.

-"Allez les jeunes! En piste! On va danser ce soir!"

-"Haann Sophie! J'en peux plus!" gémit Tom en se tenant le ventre

-"T'avais qu'à pas t'empiffrer!" ricana son frère.

-"Pfff… J'vais m'coucher!"

Sophie nous emmena dans la seule boîte du village, petite salle surchauffée mais où l'ambiance était bonne. Georg ne tarda pas à se trouver une jolie demoiselle et Gustav collait aux basques de Sophie

-"Il est amoureux!" dit Bill

-"Si Sophie l'a pas remarqué c'est qu'elle est aveugle!"

La soirée se déroula sans encombre, cette boîte devait être la seule où on ne connaissait pas Tokio Hotel.

Une fois rentrés, Sophie proposa un jeu de cartes

-"Au fait, vous n'êtes pas sensés faire votre service militaire?" demanda t'elle

-"c'est que.. c'est compliqué, mais tu nous connais?" demanda Bill

-"bah oui , on parle que de vous dans tous les magazines!"

-"Tu es la deuxième fille qui ne nous saute pas dessus quand elle nous voit." Dit Gustav

-"Qui était la première?"

-"C'est moi" dis je

-"C'est sans doute pour ça que vous êtes si proches tous les cinq."

-"Peut être " dit Bill doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-"Chuis crevée, je vais me coucher" dis je

-"Tu finis pas la partie ma puce?"

-"Non, trop fatiguée" dis je en souriant

J'allas donc me coucher, Bill m'ayant promis de me rejoindre rapidement.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, s'approcha du lit

-"Bill?"

-"…"

-"C'est toi?"

La personne se rapprocha un peu plus et se pencha vers moi, je reconnus immédiatement cette odeur, si semblable et si différente…

J'avais envie de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche….

Non, s'il te plaît… Ne fais pas ça, je ne pourrais pas me retenir sinon

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous plaît je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre

Reviews please!!

Tenshia


	13. Chap 12b: Vacances au ski partie 2

Titre: Nous et Eux

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 12: Vacances de février au ski Partie 2

Si semblables et si différents à la fois, les jumeaux sont comme ça et surtout les jumeaux Kaulitz, alors si il commence, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, me perdant moi même dans cet océan de ressemblance si différentes.

Il s'approcha encore, prêt à m'embrasser, pourquoi je ne réagis pas? Suis je si faible que ça?

-"NON! Arrête, on ne doit pas."

-"Pardon Cali, je n'aurais jamais dû, excuse moi"

-"Va t'en! Pars! Tom tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas à Bill!"

-"Tu as raison je ne devrais pas " ajouta t'il d'un air mystérieux avant de sortir de la chambre

Perturbée, je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil lourd de cauchemars. Je sentis Bill venir se coucher peu après, il s'allongea près de moi et passa son bras autour de ma taille, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner.

Le lendemain matin, Tom agit comme si il ne s'était rien passé et j'en fis de même, Sophie nous emmena à la patinoire, à ma grande surprise Bill se débrouillait super bien! Quant à Tom c'était une catastrophe, son baggy se prenait dans les patins et Tom tombait tous les deux mètres.

Gustav fidèle à lui même ne lâchait pas Sophie d'une semelle, visiblement Sophie appréciait la compagnie de Gustav mais il ne se passait rien entre eux… Je décidas d'y mettre mon grain de sel…

Par chance pour moi, Sophie partit aux toilettes, j'en profitas pour foncer sur Gustav qui s'étala de tout son long mettant à mal son image de grand sportif.

-"Lili! T'abuses! T'as fait exprès!"

-"Ouais! Désolée Gusty!"

-"Pff, bon, ça va pour cette fois…"

-"c'est quand que tu vas lui dire?"

Gustav rougit violemment

-"Qu…Quoi? De quoi tu parles?"

-"T'es amoureux ça crève les yeux! Et Sophie ne semble pas indifférente…"

-"C'est vrai!? Tu crois?"

-"Crétin! T'es aveugle ou tu fais exprès?"

-"Bah quoi?"

-"Pff, les mecs alors! Faut tout leur dire! Sophie n'arrête pas de te regarder et elle rigole comme une gamine à tes blagues à deux balles!"

-"C'est pas une gamine!"

-"C'est une image Gustav, ça te réussit pas d'être amoureux on dirait!"

-"Rooh c'est bon hein!" dit il en rigolant

Justement Sophie revenait des toilettes.

-"Sophie, je peux te parler une minute? Seul à seul?" demanda Gustav

Ah bah enfin!

-"Je vous laisse!"

Je partis rejoindre Bill qui essayait d'apprendre à son frère à faire des tours sur lui même

-"Laisse tomber mon cœur, déjà qu'il arrive pas à avancer normalement!"

Tom me tira la langue et partis s'asseoir sur un des bancs à l'extérieur de la piste.

Quelques minutes après je vis Sophie revenir les yeux brillants, elle avait pleuré et Gustav la regardait s'éloigner, l'air abattu.

-"Les mecs je crois qu'on va rentrer " dis je aux garçons en sortant de la piste.

Nous sommes rentrés au gîte, Sophie et Gustav ne mangèrent pas et partirent directement se coucher

-"J'y vais!" dit Bill en même temps que moi

-"Je vais voir Sophie" dis je

-"Je m'occupe de Gus"

Les garçons semblaient bouleversés, pour eux Gustav était le seul des quatre le plus sûr de lui, maîtrisant toujours ses émotions, comme un roc inébranlable.

-"Sophie?" fis je en tapant à sa porte." Je peux entrer?"

-"Snif, o..Oui entre"

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

-"Je.. Gustav m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait"

-"Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose?"

-"Je.. je l'aime aussi mais… on est si loins l'un de l'autre, lui à Biarritz et moi ici, ça peut pas marcher."

-"Sophie.. En amour tout est possible tu sais…"

-"J'ai peur, j'ai peur qu'il m'oublie, qu'il ne tienne pas le coup ou pire que moi je ne tienne pas le coup."

-"Ecoute, comment tu te sens quand vous êtes ensemble?"

-"Je suis bien, apaisée et il me fait rire. Il est tellement attentionné..;"

-"Et quand vous n'êtes pas ensemble?"

-"Je pense à lui sans arrêt, quand il est pas là j'ai peur qu'il ne revienne jamais, je suis angoissée. C'est ça l'amour?"

-"Oui sans doute, Gustav est quelqu'un de très bien, il ne fait pas les choses sur un coup de tête, c'est un garçon sur lequel tu peux compter sans problème."

-"On ne se verra sans doute jamais, et j'ai mal quand il est pas là, je ne veux pas souffrir"

-"Dans 4 mois il retourne en Allemagne et là il sera près de toi, mais en attendant tu dois lui faire confiance, en es tu capable?"

A l'évocation de ces 4 mois restants, mon cœur se serra à la pensée de ma propre histoire avec Bill, l'Allemagne et Biarritz c'est pas vraiment la porte à côté que ferais je alors?

-"Oui .. je .. je crois… Merci Cali."

-"Pas de quoi.." fis je en souriant

Puis on frappa à la porte

-"Entrez"

C'était Bill, accompagné de Gustav, les yeux rougis par les larmes

-"Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire" dis je en prenant le bras de Bill pour sortir

-"Alors?" me dit il

-"La distance" fis je simplement

Bill ressentit le même pincement au cœur que moi à l'évocation de la distance qui serait notre lot quotidien dans 4 mois.

Finalement Gustav et Sophie sortirent ensemble toutes les vacances et le jour du départ, ce fut les grandes eaux, ils promirent de se revoir très vite et nous avons fait le chemin inverse pour rentrer à Biarritz.

Marie nous attendait à la gare, nous avions du prendre le train pour revenir de Toulouse.

-"Alors les jeunes? Ces vacances?"

-"C'était génial" dirent en chœur les garçons.


	14. Chap 13: Un anniversaire qui tourne mal

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

* * *

Chapitre 13: Un anniversaire qui tourne mal

_Le mois de Mars est arrivé très vite après les vacances. Ma relation avec Bill devenait de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus pure._

Nous avions consacré une journée pour chercher un cadeau pour Georg c'était son anniversaire dans 2 jours, tout le monde s'était libéré, Georg avait plein de boulot au centre équestre et il n'était pas au courant de notre sortie.

-"Bon on lui achète quoi?" demanda Gustav

-"Ché pas.. Un cheval?" dit Tom

-"Oé super et c'est toi qui le nourris quand on rentre en Allemagne ok?" rigola Bill

-"Cali aide nous stp!" implora Gustav

-"Hé les mecs! C'est vous qui le connaissez mieux que moi!"

-"Pas faux, bon alors on va lui prendre un oreiller gonflable comme ça il pourra dormir partout" dit Bill

-"Pas besoin, il dort déjà partout" réplique Tom

-"Pfff…."

-"Je sais! On va lui acheter un chien!" dis je

-"Pourquoi?" demanda Gustav

-"Pour remplacer les filles" rigola Tom

Et là ce fut un éclat de rire général, l'idée du chien fut abandonné pour cause de "devoir se le trimballer partout merci pratique!"

Finalement on opta pour un T-shirt et une ceinture VANS. Le soir les garçons voulurent aller en boîte, ils avaient donné rendez vous à Georg après son boulot.

-"Je suis crevée les gars, je vais pas venir avec vous"

-"Ooh, dommage" dirent ils en chœur

-"Moi non plus ça me dit pas, je vais rentrer" dit Bill

Sur le chemin

-"Cali, tu veux pas passer à l'appart?"

-"Aurais tu une idée derrière la tête?"

Bill s'arrêta et me prit dans ses bras

-"Je t'aime tellement"

-"Moi aussi Bill"

Puis il m'embrassa avec douceur.

-"Viens" dit il en me tirant par la main

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il voulait, la question était de savoir si j'étais prête, oui, ça ne s'était jamais posée à moi mais aujourd'hui il me paraissait évident que c'est avec lui que je voulais le faire pour la première fois.

J'étais prête et je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Click

Il m'emmena dans sa chambre et tout en m'embrassant, il me déposa sur le lit, puis il se releva et me regarda là, sur son lit, sur les draps de soie blanche, si doux. Il sourit et se remit au dessus de moi à quatre pattes, m'embrassant de petits baisers furtifs et doux, il me caressait le ventre, les bras, les jambes du bout de ses doigts fins, puis sa main glissa sous mon T-shirt et vint s'étaler sur mon ventre, impossible de résister à ces multiples attentions. Je saisis son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassa, entraînant sa langue dans une valse frénétique, je sentais tout son désir. Tout ce désir pour moi était si fort qu'il en était presque intimidant.

Il passa sa deuxième main sous mon T-shirt et entreprit de me l'enlever tout doucement, mue par un désir incontrôlable à mon tour, je le déshabillas, son T-shirt d'abord, laissant apparaître son étoile au bas du ventre et ses abdos, je caressas cette étoile qui faisait fantasmer des millions de filles de par le monde et déboucla sa ceinture tazuma blanche.

A présent il faisait glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes revenant de temps en temps m'embrasser avec son beau sourire.

J'étais en sous vêtements lorsque je lui enlevais son propre pantalon, mon pantalon préféré, celui qu'il avait cousu l'un sur l'autre.

Il m'assit sur le lit et dégrafa mon soutien gorge puis me laissa de nouveau glisser sur ses draps, ses draps imprégnés de son odeur qui m'enivrait.

-"Ca va?" demanda t'il dans un souffle

-"O…Oui" dis je faiblement

Il finit de me déshabiller avec des gestes doux et enleva son caleçon.

-"Cali.. Je … j'ai envie de toi"

-"Viens Bill je t'en prie"

Il y mit toute la douceur et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait

-"Je t'aime tant"

Deux jours plus tard, 31 Mars

Georg, de son côté avait bien préparé son coup, il avait réservé une salle et plusieurs chambres à l'hôtel du palais, pour ses invités.

Il y avait énormément de monde lorsque nous sommes arrivés avec les gars

-"C'est tout tes amis? " demanda Tom stupéfait

-"Euh en fait il y en a que j'ai jamais vu!" avoua l'intéressé

-"Je vois, des amis de tes amis"dis je

-"En gros ouais"

-"Je me disais bien que tu pouvais pas avoir autant d'amis!" ricana Tom

-"Heureusement qu'on a pas fait ça à l'appart" dit Gustav

Dans deux mois, les garçons repartiraient en Allemagne, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il allait se passer pour Bill et moi, j'avais le cœur gros, envie de pleurer pour rien. J'étais perdue et les boissons que j'avalais les unes après les autres ne m'aidaient pas vraiment.

La soirée était bien avancée, il faisait nuit depuis trois bonnes heures au moins.

Je jetas un œil à Tom assis un peu plus loin, lui aussi buvait beaucoup et je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur moi plusieurs fois, je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé au Nouvel An, il m'avait embrassé et pas comme on embrasse une amie. Puis au gîte, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais rien dit.

Je lui en avais voulu mais malgré moi j 'avais trouvé ça agréable. Pourquoi? Je sais pas, ils sont si semblables… et si différents.

Bill faisait des allers retours entre tous ces gens Georg avait invité Andreas, les jumeaux ne l'avaient pas vu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en France.

Bientôt je me sentis légère, comme vidée de tous soucis, juste bien paisible et je voulais rigoler pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'est ce moment là que Tom choisit pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Cette odeur, encore...Si semblable et si différente.


	15. Chap 13b:Un anniversaire qui tourne mal2

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Un anniversaire qui tourne mal Partie 2**

Il s'approcha de moi encore

-"Tu danses?"

_-"Euh.. Ouais!"_

Tom m'entraîna sur la piste, je savais pas trop où j'étais ni ce que je faisais.

Un slow commença et Tom m'enlaça, on tournait doucement puis soudain je vis des étoiles et plus rien, le noir total.

Je me réveillas bien 10 minutes après dans une chambre luxueuse sur un grand lit, toujours perdue.

-"Où suis je?"

-"Dans une chambre, tu t'es évanouie."

-"Merde"

-"Cali?"

-"Mmm quoi?"

-"T'as déjà couché avec mon frangin?"

-"Ca te regarde? Oui j'ai déjà couché avec lui, c'était magique, génial"

Puis Tom se rapprocha de mon visage, un peu trop près puis m'embrassa furtivement, une caresse

-"Pas autant qu'avec moi, c'est pas possible."

POV de Tom

Mon dieu qu'elle est belle! Et si désirable! Pourquoi faut il toujours que je tombe amoureuse des mêmes filles que mon frère?

Et pourquoi est ce qu'elle se laisse faire?

J'en peux plus, il me la faut

POV Normal

Tom se pencha et m'embrassa de nouveau, un baiser plus appuyé puis des caresses. J'étais complètement ailleurs comme privée de tout contrôle de moi même.

-"Bill… Continue"

Le matin

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée

-"Tom? Quelle fille t'as encore été cherché hier soir?"

-"Mmgngnn (tom se réveille mdr) "

-"Laisse tomber, t'as pas vu Cali? Je la cherche partout. Mais…cette odeur, je la reconnaitrerais entre mille. Non… T'as pas..Tom putain! Lève toi!"

Ce dernier cri me réveilla en sursaut, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là!

-"Bill…"

-"C…Cali! Mais non…" Bill se prit la tête dans les mains "NON!" hurla t'il en tombant à genoux

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de douleur dans une seule personne. J'allais me lever pour lui parler lorsque ej me rendis compte que j'étais nue, je jetas un œil à Tom, la mine déconfite, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-"Bill, non, c'est pas ce que tu crois" dis je ne m'approchant de lui

-"Non! Me touche pas! Dégage! T'es qu'une traînée, une salope! Fous le camp, je te déteste!"

-"Non Bill ,je t'en prie, pas ça" dis je d'un ton suppliant les larmes aux yeux.

-"DÉGAGE! DÉGAGEZ! Tout les deux! Je vous hais!" hurla t'il en se relevant brusquement. Il quitta la pièce en claquant si fort la porte que les murs en tremblèrent.

Je rassemblas mes affaires et partit de l'hôtel en courant. Courir, courir, encore, toujours, le plus loin possible de tout ça, Bill me détestait, c'était bien normal, pourtant… Pourtant… je l'aimais tellement.


	16. Chapitre 14

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 14: Que sont les sentiments les plus forts face à la haine et à la jalousie?

POV externe

.com/watch?gl=FR&hl=fr&v=5JB6jGk1RU4 copier coller dans votre barre d'adresses!

Bill restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, il ne voulait voir personne, ne mangeait plus. Il ne répondait pas aux supplications de son frère non plus, celui ci voulait lui expliquer mais Bill l'envoyait promener à chaque fois.

Cali est repartie à Paris mais elle reste en contact avec Tom bien qu'elle lui en veuille à mort, car malgré tout, il était son seul lien avec l'homme de sa vie.

-"Tom… Comment va Bill?"

-"Mal, très mal, il ne se nourrit même plus, j'ai peur Cali, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie ou même que toi tu en fasse une. Cali… Promet moi que tu ne tenteras rien d'irresponsable ou de dangereux, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi"

-"…"

-"Cali!"

-"…"

-"'Cali! Promet moi, s'il te plaît…"

-"Tom.. Promets moi de prendre soin de Bill" et Cali raccrocha.

Elle erre dans les rues de Paris, seule, les yeux abîmés par les larmes qu'elle ne cesse de verser, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre à l'hôtel, elle a tout oublié de cette soirée, à cause de l'alcool qui imbibait son corps à ce moment là.

Elle voulait mourir, mourir pour cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que ce que son cœur lui permettait, mourir pour lui, une idée qui l'effleurait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Paris la ville aux ponts, qu'il serait facile de sauter de l'un d'eux, pour lui.

Pour lui elle ferait n'importe quoi quitte à en mourir, cet homme, elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, le revoir, revoir son sourire, ses cheveux noirs de jais, le sentir, proche d'elle, sentir ce parfum qui l'enivrait à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Mais lui, lui ne l'aimait plus, il la haïssait alors plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle. Cali marcha encore, la nuit était tombée sur Paris en même temps que la pluie, une pluie froide qui vous transperce le corps à chaque goutte, comme de l'acide, comme ce qui lui rongeait le cœur à présent, le remord.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si faible.

Cali était arrivée sur un grand pont, celui qui donne sur Notre Dame, quand elle était petite, elle disait à sa sœur qu'elle se marierait ici à paris, la ville des lumières, la ville aux ponts.

Doucement comme dans un rêve Cali se rapprocha de la barrière et grimpa sur le rebord, au dessus du vide, ses larmes tombant dans la Seine en même temps que cette pluie glaciale.

*Je mourrais pour toi*


	17. Chap 15: Recommencer encore

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 15: Recommencer…encore.

POV Normal (Cali)

Une lumière violente me força à ouvrir les yeux… Je reconnus immédiatement cette pièce, aux murs dont la tapisserie s'en va en lambeaux…

Je me leva précipitamment, une douleur lancinante me transperça la tête, je remarqua alors que j'avais un bandage.

Je sortis néanmoins de la pièce et là tout mon passé me sauta au visage, ce sol jonché de couvertures, des seringues traînant ici et là, ces personnes au regard vide qui venaient de prendre leur dose, je ne connaissais que trop bien ce regard, celui que ma sœur avait après chaque prise.

C'en était trop, je m'effondras en pleurs.

-"Cali…"

-"…"

-"Cali, c'est moi, Julien, tu te souviens?"

-"Snif.. Julien? "fis je en relevant la tête vers le jeune homme qui me parlait

-"Oui, allez viens par là" dit il en m'entraînant dans la pièce d'où je sortais.

-"Qu'est ce que je fais ici?"

-"Tu ne te souviens pas? Tu as sauté du pont de Notre dame, j'étais là, j'ai voulu t'en empêcher mais c'est comme si tu étais ailleurs, tu ne m'a pas écouté et tu as sauté, heureusement la Seine était haute, j'ai pu te récupérer sur la berge avec cette blessure à la tête."

Tout en écoutant ce récit, je regardais attentivement mon interlocuteur, Julien, nous avions fait sa connaissance ici, au squat, à l'époque il était plutôt jeune mais ma sœur avait craqué sur lui et ils avaient eu une brève liaison. Il avait changé, c'était un jeune homme séduisant maintenant.

-"Tu n'aurais pas dû"

-"Quoi?"

-"Tu n'aurais pas dû me sauver!"

-"Mais.. Cali…"

Je lui déballa alors toute mon histoire depuis que j'avais quitté paris, la mort de ma sœur, ma rencontre avec les garçons, mon histoire avec Bill et Tom.

-"Je suis désolé Cali."

-"Tu peux, je vais devoir tout recommencer, recommencer ma vie."

Si j'étais encore vivante, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, Nina m'a promis que j'avais de belles choses à vivre et je voulais la croire.

-"Tu peux vivre chez moi si tu veux." me dit Julien

-"c'est où?"

-"Euh.. Ici." dit il confus

-"Ok."

Le lendemain lorsque j'ouvris les yeux Julien me regardait, comme si il avait eu peur que je m'enfuis pendant la nuit.

-"Ce tatouage, c'est quoi?"

-"Nina avait le même, nous l'avons fait faire à Biarritz pour marquer le début de notre nouvelle vie."

-"Que vas tu faire aujourd'hui?"

-"Il faut que je trouve du travail, sinon je tiendrais pas le coup, il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit."

Je partis donc à la recherche d'un emploi, malheureusement, vivre dans un squat n'ouvre pas vraiment les portes de l'emploi, ainsi quand je donne mon adresse, les portes se ferment. Pourtant je continue encore et toujours à chercher.

Le temps passe, je vis aux crochets de Julien et ça ne me plaît pas, nous sommes fin avril, et je cherche toujours un boulot. Un soir en rentrant après une nouvelle recherche en vain, je croise des prostituées, d'anciennes collègues à ma sœur, je pourrai me laisser tenter par ce moyen facile de gagner de l'argent mais non, je pense à ma sœur, je ne veux pas finir comme elle, surtout pas.

-"Mademoiselle?"

-"Oui?" fis je en me retournant vers l'homme qui me parlait. "Non! Vous!" Espèce de sale…"

-"Hé là! Mais je te reconnais toi! T'es la sœur de l'autre là! Viens par ici on va s'amuser un peu!"

Effectivement je me trouvais devant le mac de Nina

-"Noooonnn!! Lâchez moi! Espèce de salaud!" je me mis à hurler.

Il plaqua sa main puante sur ma bouche et me susurra à l'oreille

-" Ta gueule ma salope où tu finiras comme ta pauvre conne de sœur!"

j'essaye de m'enfuir en me débattant mais le type est fort et il essaye maintenant de me déshabiller en me touchant partout avec ses mains dégoûtantes.

Bientôt je me retrouve allongée dans une ruelle à moitié nue et je me débats de nouveau

-"Arrête! Je ne voudrais pas abîmer ton beau visage, ça me couperait l'envie!" cracha t'il

-"Hé vous! Lâchez là!"

Je ressens tout le poids de ce vieux porc sur moi puis des bras forts me soulèvent, inconsciente

-"Bill…"

Je reprends conscience quelques temps plus tard au squat

-"Où est il? "

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai appelé la police, ce salaud va croupir en prison."

_Je ramenas mes jambes sur ma poitrine et commença à me balancer d'avant en arrière, j'ai cru mourir. Je tremblais de partout._

-"Julien…"

-"Oui?"

-"Fais moi l'amour…"

-"QUOI?!"

-"S'il te plaît Julien."

-"Hors de question, tu sais pas ce que tu dis, tu a été traumatisé par cette histoire"

-"JULIEN!" criais je " S'il te plaît, de toute façon, ça sera pas la première fois que je fais une connerie!"

-"Mais…"

-"Sois doux, s'il te plaît"

POV externe

Julien fut le plus doux possible, il s'en voulait de profiter d'elle comme ça, il l'aimait tellement.


	18. Chap 16:Une révélation est tout est mort

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 16: Une révélation et tout est détruit.

POV externe

On est en Mai, Cali a enfin trouvé un boulot… Non sans mal.

Elle est livreuse de pizzas, pas glorieux, pour elle qui voulait reprendre le resto de Juan et Marie.

Un matin, en allant au boulot, elle passe devant un kiosque à journaux et tombe sur la Une d'un magazine à scandale

"Bill Kaulitz, le chanteur de Tokio Hotel, amoureux?" ce texte ornait une photo de Bill embrassant à pleine bouche une jolie blonde.

C'était bien lui, impossible de le nier, Cali l'aurait reconnu entre mille, cet homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, oui elle l'aimait bien qu'elle soit avec Julien aujourd'hui.

Cali sentit le larmes monter, puis la nausée, elle eut juste le temps de s'appuyer à un arbre, elle vomit tout son petit déjeuner sur le trottoir

-"Non… c'est pas vrai… Pourquoi?" dit elle en pleurant.

Elle courut jusqu'au squatt où la nausée la reprit de plus belle, dans l'entrée.

Tout le monde la regardait sans la voir, ils étaient tous drogués jusqu'au sang, des fantômes, une maigre partie d'eux même qui subsiste…

-"Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Bandes de cons!" cria t'elle

Julien qui n'était pas encore parti, arriva, alerté par les cris de Cali, il l'emmène dans son appart et la prend dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Finalement il part, laissant Cali prostrée dans son lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme une automate.

Il faut ramener de l'argent c'est la loi du squatt.

Cali laisse les larmes couler le long de ses joues, en silence, elle est perdue, ne sait pas quoi faire, après tout c'est normal, Bill la haïssait.

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, elle finit par se calmer et décida d'appeler Tom, le seul lien qu'elle avait avec Bill.

-"Ja?"

-"Tom? Hier ist Cali…"

-"Cali! Comment vas tu?"

-"Euh…c'est vrai Tom?"

-"De quoi?"

-"Le.. les magazines, ils ne parlent que de ça"

-"Ah, il fallait que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre"

-"Tom!"

-"Cali… Oui c'est vrai, ils sortent ensemble, Bill a complètement changé tu sais…"

-"Comment ça il a changé?"

-"C'est bizarre à dire mais.. il est devenu pire que moi, cette fille ça doit être sa cinquième copine en 2 mois et à chaque fois il en a informé la presse…"

-"Oh non… c'est horrible. Tom, pourquoi?"

-"Je sais pas, euh.. Je dois te laisser. Au revoir Cali."


	19. chap 17: Une nouvelle déconcertante

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 17: Une nouvelle déconcertante

Cali n'était pas partie au boulot depuis 1 semaine, elle restait enfermée, ne mangeait presque plus et ne parlait à personne, pas même à Julien.

Elle était de nouveau au chômage.

Les nausées étaient de plus en plus présentes, et la faisait souffrir, car elle avait le ventre vide.

-"Cali, tu devrais aller chez le médecin, tu vomis de plus en plus souvent, c'est pas normal" lui dit Julien un matin, avant de partir au boulot

Cali se mit à réfléchir, Julien était si gentil avec elle, il avait pris soin d'elle dès le début et il continuait à être attentionné même maintenant alors qu'elle l'envoyait balader à chaque fois.

Peut être qu'elle serait heureuse avec lui…

Elle décida donc d'aller chez le médecin l'après midi même.

Elle était dans la salle d'attente lorsque une énième nausée la prit

-"Melle *******?"

-"Oui c'est moi."

-"Veuillez me suivre, je suis le docteur Biello"

-"Installez vous"

Cali s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau du médecin.

-"Bien qu'est ce qui vous amène?"

-"J'ai des nausées et la tête qui tourne"

-"Bien on va regarder tout ça"

Le docteur invita Cali à s'asseoir sur la table de soin et l'ausculta de la tête au pieds.

-"Alors Docteur? Qu'est que j'ai? C'est grave?"

-"Rassurez vous vous n'êtes pas malade, vous êtes enceinte"

-"Quoi?!" s'écria Cali avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-"Mademoiselle? "

-"Oui, euh, pardon excusez moi."

-"…"

-"Je suis enceinte? Mais… C'est pas possible!"

-"Et bien si, vous êtes enceinte deux mois"

Tout d'un coup, tout alla très vite dans l'esprit de Cali… Le père ne pouvait être Julien, c'était soit Bill, soit Tom. Elle prit peur.

-"Mademoiselle, visiblement vous ne mangez pas assez, il faut vous nourrir, pour votre bébé."

-"Euh.. Oui docteur, merci"

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et sentit un bien-être indescriptible elle portait la vie et rien que pour ça elle allait se battre, jusqu'au bout.

Elle paya le docteur et rentra au squatt où elle appela Tom

-"Ja?"

-"Tom c'est Cali, je te dérange?"

-"Euh non, comment vas tu?"

-"Tom, je suis enceinte"

-"Ah.. c'est bien."

-"Tom! Bon sang! C'est peut être toi le père!"

-"Quoi?!"

-"C'est soit toi soit Bill, qu'est ce que je vais faire?"

-"Ca ne peut pas être moi."

-"Pourquoi ça? Je ne me souviens de rien de cette soirée rappelle toi qu'on avait bu!"

-"Cali, moi je m'en souviens parfaitement, il ne s'est rien passé"

-"Comment? Mais…"

-"C'est vrai, j'avais envie de toi, mais je n'ai rien fait, tu étais si belle, je me suis arrêté à temps et tu t'es endormie."

-"Mais.. Bill…"

-"Il ne le sait pas, pourtant j'ai essayé de lui dire mais il ne m'écoute pas, tu sais qu'il ne me parle plus depuis deux mois, tout passe par Georg ou Gustav"

-"…"

-"Cali?"

-"Au revoir Tom."

Cali raccrocha, elle était perdue, tout ça pour rien? Le médecin lui a prescrit une échographie.

Elle y va seule, le lendemain matin.

Un médecin la fait s'allonger sur la table et lui met du gel sur le ventre.

Il pose l'appareil dessus et l'image apparaît, un petit bout de vie, qui palpite, Cali en a les larmes aux yeux, elle craque, elle aime toujours Bill , il faut qu'il le sache et quoi qu'il arrive, elle gardera son enfant.

Cali passe par la banque en rentrant et retire le peu d'argent qu'il reste sur son compte.

-"Julien, il faut qu'on arrête tout"

-"Quoi?"

-"Je suis enceinte"

-"De Bill?" Inconsciemment, Julien le savait, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être avec lui.

Il la laisse partir, conscient que rien ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des sentiments de la jeune fille pour le chanteur.


	20. Chap 18: Des retrouvailles mouvementées

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 18: Des retrouvailles mouvementées.

Cali partit du squatt

*Pour de bon cette fois ci! J'espère…* pensa t'elle

Pour se rendre à l'aéroport elle prit un taxi, un magazine était posé sur la banquette arrière du véhicule, sûrement oublié par un client.

" Bill Kaulitz, enfin casé! Voir p15"

Cali, nerveuse et curieuse surtout se rendit à la page indiquée

"Depuis quelques temps Bill Kaulitz, leader et chanteur du groupe de rock célèbre dans le monde entier, Tokio Hotel semblait avoir pris les mauvaises habitudes de son frère

**Journaliste:** Tom, que pensez vous de ce revirement de la part de votre jumeau?

**Tom:**Et bien qu'il sorte avec qui il veut et avec autant de filles qu'il veut mais qu'il ne vienne pas me dire que je ne suis qu'un briseur de cœur, car moi au moins j'ai des sentiments!

_**J**: Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?_

**T**:Je ne compte plus le nombre de matins où une fille est sortie en pleurs de sa chambre sous les injures de mon frère

**J**: Des injures?

**T**:Il les fout à la porte littéralement en les traitant de tous les noms. Jamais une fille n'est sortie en pleurs de ma chambre.

**J**: Vous semblez en froid avec votre frère ces deux derniers mois, y a t'il une raison particulière?

**T**:Oui il y en a une mais elle ne vous regarde pas.

Suite à ces explications de Tom Kaulitz, nous avons interrogé Gustav et Georg

**J**: Comment vous sentez vous au milieu de cette dispute fraternelle?

**Georg**: C'est difficile à dire, cette dispute ne nous concerne pas, on continue à jouer comme avant car le groupe est le plus important

**Gustav**: Mais l'ambiance n'est plus la même, il règne un mal aise constant au studio, Tom et Bill ne s'adressent plus la parole et on se retrouve au milieu du conflit.

**J**: En connaissez vous la raison?

**Gu** et **Ge**: Non.

**J**: Pensez vous que ce conflit puisse mettre en danger la vie du groupe?

**Ge**: Non, la musique est plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. Et ce pour chacun d'entre nous. Bill est dans une mauvaise passe mais tout peut s'arranger.

**J**: Effectivement, il semble s'attacher à une de ses conquêtes, croyez vous que cela puisse durer? Et faire revenir le calme?

**Gu**: On n'en sait rien on n'est pas dans sa tête."

Cali referma la magazine, ainsi Tom ne lui avait pas menti, Bill avait changé. Cali s'en voulait et surtout elle en voulait à Tom de ne pas avoir su dire la vérité à son frère.

Elle sentit un pincement au cœur puis quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais senti au plus profond d'elle même comme si son enfant la poussait à avancer coûte que coûte.

Elle décida d'appeler Tom

-"Allo?"

-"Tom, c'est moi"

-"Cali, je suis désolé… je"

-"Tom je prends le prochain avion pour Hamburg, viens me chercher à 16h"

-"Euh…"

-"A tout à l'heure Tom."

Cali raccrocha, elle venait d'arriver à l'aéroport. Elle enregistra ses bagages et se rendit devant l'immense tableau d'affichage. Son avion n'avait pas de retard, elle prit un sandwich avant de rejoindre le hall d'attente.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombres, Cali n'aimait pas vraiment l'avion…

Elle arriva à 16h comme prévu et Tom l'attendait entouré de 3 gardes du corps, pas très discret.

Il vint à la rencontre de la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras

-"Oh Cali, si tu savais comme je suis désolé."

-"Pas grave, j'ai bien compris que Bill ne voulait plus te parler"

-"Bon allez je t'emmène au studio"

Quelques minutes après ils arrivent enfin, Tom passe devant Cali et l'emmène à l'étage, à l'appart qu'ils partagent lorsqu'ils travaillent ici.

Tom entre dans ce qui semble être un salon

-"Bill, il y a quelqu'un pour toi"

Des bruits étouffés parviennent de la chambre au fond du couloir, celle de Bill, Cali le savait les garçons lui avaient montré des photos de cet appartement.

-"Putain, qu'est ce qu'il veut ce con?" la voix de Bill traverse le bois de la porte

-"Oh Darling! Oublie le et continue…" la voix suraiguë d'une fille vint emplir le couloir

-"Tom! Va te faire foutre! Chuis occupé!"

-"Bill, c'est important"

Cali observa Tom, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si vulnérable, à la limite, désespéré, c'est comme si il lançait un appel au secours à son frère, un ultime appel.

-"Putain, tu m'soules! " Bill s'était finalement levé et se trouvait en caleçon au milieu du couloir

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Cali, puis sur Tom et de nouveau sur Cali

-"Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là elle? Tu l'as ramené pour la baiser de nouveau? Bah vas y fais toi plaisir! Mais viens pas m'emmerder!"

Cali resta comme pétrifiée devant autant de méchanceté puis elle sentit de nouveau cet appel, celui de son enfant, il voulait connaître son père.

-"Bill je suis enceinte"

-"Ah ouais? En plus tu t'es faite engrosser! Bah bravo frangin, te voilà papa, je suis bien content!" cracha Bill d'un ton ironique empli de haine

-"C'est toi le père" malgré la situation Cali restait calme, très calme.

-"Mais bien sûr! Tu es venue me réclamer de l'argent c'est ça? T'inquiètes Tom en a autant que moi!"

-"BILL! Put**n! Arrête maintenant! Et écoute moi, pour une fois, je t'en supplie" Tom avait lancé ce cri de détresse des sanglots dans la voix.

Bill haussa les sourcils et posa son regard noisettes sur son double, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait il pas regardé?

Depuis deux mois il l'ignorait complètement et ce qu'il vit alors le troubla au plus haut point, son jumeau, l'inébranlable Tom pleurait et pire encore, il le suppliait, lui qui s'était toujours senti supérieur et invulnérable.

Bill avait devant lui un petit garçon auquel il manquait une partie de lui même.

Alors Bill décida de l'écouter, d'écouter ce que son frère avait à lui dire.

-"Bill… je n'ai jamais couché avec Cali, certes je l'aimais, elle était si désirable, mais je ne suis pas un salaud au point de coucher avec la copine de mon frère!"

Alertée par tous ces cris la blonde du magazine sortit de la chambre de Bill

-"Qu'est ce qui se passe Darling?"

Bill ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse

La blonde vint se frotter à lui elle était presque nue et se promener dans l'appartement comme ça ne semblait pas la déranger.

-"C'est qui celle là? On dirait une clocharde"

Soudain Bill vit rouge et gifla la jeune fille

-"Dégage de là! Tu me dégoûtes! La plus clocharde des deux c'est bien toi! A mendier auprès de moi pour ma célébrité!"

La fille, en pleurs partit en courant, prenant à peine le temps de se rhabiller.

Bill partit s'asseoir sur le canapé

-"Approche" dit il à Cali de sa voix douce qu'elle connaissait si bien

Cali s'approcha du canapé et Bill souleva son Tshirt. Il lui caressa son ventre déjà arrondi.

-"C'est vrai? C'est moi le père?"

-"Je n'ai aimé et je n'aime que toi Bill"

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues

-"Merci"


	21. Chap 19:Une déclaration tant attendue

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 19: Une déclaration tant attendue

Après ces retrouvailles plutôt mouvementées, les garçons avaient tenu à ce que Cali reste vivre avec eux à Hamburg.

Ils étaient toujours derrière à s'inquiéter constamment de son état

-"Je ne suis pas en sucre et je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste enceinte" répétait elle à longueur de journée

Cali ne s'épargnait pas à la tâche, les garçons l'avaient embauchée comme assistante, elle s'occupaient de leurs sorties, leur rendez vous et parfois ils lui demandaient son avis sur leurs tenues ou leurs idées pour les shows et les concerts.

Et à chaque fois c'était le même refrain

-"Cali tu devrais te reposer!"

-"Mon ange fais attention"

Et ainsi de suite.

Cali trouvait tout cela touchant, personne ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle comme ça sauf sa sœur et peut être Marie mais c'était pas pareil.

Lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'elle devait vérifier si tous les hôtels étaient réservés pour la prochaine promo

-"Cali, ma puce, je peux te parler?"

-"Oui bien sûr Bill."

-"Tu veux bien aller voir dans la chambre, je crois que j'ai oublié une partition, on va en avoir besoin pour la répèt' "

-"Euh oui bien sûr"

*Peut pas y aller tout seul ou quoi?*

Cali se rendit dans la chambre, aucune partition en vue, juste un gros carton sur le lit avec écrit "Cali" dessus.

Curieuse elle regarda à l'intérieur

Une magnifique robe blanche, longue, très décolletée et échancrée sur le côté accompagnait un mot, écrit de la main de Bill

"Mon ange, je veux que ce soir tu sois la plus belle, je t'invite au Ritz pour un dîner en tête à tête. Je t'aime"

Cali était folle de joie, elle descendit au studio où les garçons étaient en train de répéter. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste quand elle entra dans la pièce

-"Mon cœur, j'ai pas trouvé la partition" cette simple phrase dessina un sourire sur les lèvres de Tom et valut à Bill un regard amusé de la part de son jumeau.

-"Ah bon?" répondit le brun en souriant "pourtant j'étais sûr de l'avoir laissé sur le lit"

Cali sourit puis s'approcha de son homme et l'embrassa langoureusement à la mode d'André Rieux sous les yeux ébahis des garçons

-"J'ai trouvé mieux" dit elle simplement.

Cali quitta la pièce laissant là un Bill pantois, jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon et encore moins devant ses amis.

Le soir une limousine attendait les amoureux en bas de l'appartement les garçons étaient à la cuisine lorsque Cali sortit de la chambre, Bill se réjouit de la mine de son frère devant la tenue de Cali, il ressemblait au loup dans Tex Avery vous voyez?

-"On y va?" demanda le chanteur

-"Allons y"

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la limousine et arrivèrent au Ritz quelques minutes plus tard

-"Bonsoir Mr Kaulitz, Mademoiselle…"

-"Bonsoir"

Le serveur les installa à une table à l'écart des autres.

Le repas était somptueux, Cali n'avait jamais rien mangé de tel et ça la changeait des lasagnes de Gustav.

Au moment du dessert, de la tarte tatin, le dessert préféré de Cali, Bill se leva et fit le tour de la table pour venir s'agenouiller devant Cali

-"Hum…" Bill s'éclaircit la voix "voilà c'est ce que j'aurais du faire lors de l'anniversaire de Georg mais les évènements en ont décidé autrement"

-"Bill?" demanda Cali, mi inquiète mi curieuse

-" Cali… Veux tu m'épouser?"

-"Euh… C'est… Euh… Je…" Cali bafouillait sous le coup de l'émotion

-"Cali?" Bill était inquiet, et si elle refusait? Pensa t'il

-"Oh Bill! Oui! Bien sûr que oui!" s'écria Cali "J'attends ça depuis si longtemps!

Bill fit un grand sourire avant de passer une bague sertie de diamants au doigt de sa dulcinée.

-"Je t'aime tant" dit il en l'embrassant sur le front


	22. Chap 20:Un nouveau départ? le bon?

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 20: Un nouveau départ? Le bon cette fois?

Le jeune couple a décidé de s'installer dans une maison à la périphérie de Hamburg, à l'abri des objectifs des paparazzis, le terrain étant clôturé par un grand mur et d'épaisses haies.

Cependant, la nouvelle fait le tour du monde: Bill Kaulitz est fiancée, et avec une française!

Cali invite régulièrement sa famille, celle de Biarritz, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé la jeune fille qui avait illuminé un moment de leur vie.

Marie et Juan passent beaucoup de temps avec Cali, n'hésitant pas à fermer le restaurant.

-"mamamia ma petite, comment as tu pu nous faire ça! On a eu la peur de notre vie quand tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison, ce matin là!" Juan répétait encore et toujours la même rengaine

Effectivement Cali était partie à Paris dès le matin, dès le moment où Bill l'avait surpris au lit avec Tom. Et elle n'avait plus donné aucune nouvelles depuis.

-"Juan, je suis désolée mais j'étais tellement mal, tellement bouleversée!"

-"Allons ma petite, tu sais bien que nous, nous sommes là pour toi, toujours" dit Marie avec son air maternel

_-"D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'ai amené ça avec moi, veux tu bien le lire?" demanda Juan en tendant une grosse enveloppe marron à Cali_

Cali ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre, puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, des larmes de joie à la vue du dossier accompagnant la lettre

"Demande d'adoption à la demande de Mr et Mme Ferrero Juan et Marie pour Cali *****"

-" Cali, mon enfant, acceptes tu? Nous tenons à toi comme à la prunelle de nos yeux, tu es comme une fille pour nous et nous voudrions officialiser cela" dit Juan tout bas

-"…."

-"Certes tu es majeure mais peu importe…"

-"J'accepte! Oui j'accepte!" l'interrompit Cali folle de joie, elle allait enfin avoir une famille, une vraie!

Juan prit sa nouvelle fille dans ses bras, lui et Marie n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfants et Cali était comme un cadeau du ciel pour eux.

Le mois de Juillet arrive, les garçons ont pris quelques jours de vacances pour rester avec leur "petite maman" comme ils appelaient Cali.

Cali était à quatre mois de grossesse et elle fêtait aujourd'hui son anniversaire en petit comité: son fiancé, Gustav, Georg, Tom, ses parents adoptifs Marie et Juan et Sophie que Gustav a tenu à inviter pour les vacances.

Cali et Bill ont voulu un mariage original, celui ci devait avoir lieu le 1er Janvier à la Tour Eiffel.

-"Maman, tu crois que j'ai enfin droit au bonheur?" demanda Cali à Marie

-"Bien sûr ma chérie, souviens toi de Nina"

*Tu as tant de belles choses à vivre* lui avait elle dit. 


	23. Chap 21: Quand le destin s'acharne

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 21: Quand le destin s'acharne

Nous sommes en Septembre, le groupe est en tournée dans toute l'Allemagne, ainsi Bill et les garçons ne sont pas à la maison. Marie a tenu à rester auprès de sa fille adoptive afin de s'occuper d'elle, laissant Juan seul au restaurant. Cali en est à son 6ème mois de grossesse.

-"Ma puce, t'es sûre que ça va? T'es toute pâle et tu passes ta journée à dormir…"

-"Oui maman ne t'en fais pas c'est juste de la fatigue, préparer cette promo n'a pas été de tout repos."

Cali voulait se donner bonne figure auprès de sa mère pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais en réalité ça n'allait pas, Cali se sentait faible comme si elle avait du mal à faire le moindre geste.

-"Tu n'as rien mangé!"

-"Désolée je n'ai pas faim" dit Cali faiblement "je vais me reposer un peu"

Cali se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle avait fait à peine quelques pas qu'elle dut s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber et finit par s'évanouir.

-"Cali! Mon dieu! Vite un médecin!"

*POV de Bill*

Que cette promo est saoulante, j'en ai marre de toujours répéter la même chose à tout le monde! J'ai même pas envie de répondre.

Heureusement Tom l'a compris et c'est lui qui parle.

-"Mr Kaulitz?"

-"…"

-"Vous avez entendu?"

-"Bill! Le monsieur te parle!" chuchota Tom en me filant un coup de pied.

*Qu'est ce qu'il a lui?*

-"Mmm Oui pardon? Vous disiez?" répondis je de mauvaise grâce

-"Je vous demandais si c'était vrai que vous étiez fiancé?"

*Raaah Putain!!! Il me saoule grave là!*

Ah la vache j'ai mal au bide , je me sens pas bien, comme si on m'arrachait le cœur, Tom? Non c'est pas lui, il se porte comme un charme à faire des clin d'œil à toute les filles! Alors…

Non mon dieu!

#_Heute sind wie hier! Die Welt bleibt vor der Tür!_ # (originale la sonnerie de portable hein?^^)

-"Bill c'est ton portable là! Est qu'est ce que tu fous merde, t'as même pas répondu au journaliste!"

-"Oui monsieur je suis fiancé foutez moi la paix!"

Mon frère fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, jamais je ne m'étais emporté comme ça pendant une interview. Mais il y avait plus important, Cali, elle n'allait pas bien

-"Allo?"

-"Bill? C'est Marie! Cali… elle…"

-"Quoi Cali? Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Marie!"

Marie pleurait au bout du fil, le journaliste me regardait encore avec des grands yeux, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait ni ce que je disais, un nouveau scoop pour lui: Bill Kaullitz parle parfaitement le français.

Instinctivement Tom s'était rapproché de moi et avait pris ma main, dès qu'il avait entendu le prénom de ma fiancé.

-"Elle…elle s'est évanouie et… le médecin est venu, oh Bill!"

-"Marie dis moi ce qu'il se passe je t'en pris!"

-"Elle a une maladie incurable"

-"Une maladie incurable? C'est quoi? Quelque chose qu'on peut pas soigner c'est ça?"

-"Oui…"

Marie avait une voix faible, georg et Gustav avait mis le journaliste dehors inutile qu'il se mêle encore plus de notre vie privée.

-"Ok, marie j'arrive, je rentre à Hamburg!"

je raccrochas et remonta en 4ème vitesse dans ma chambre d'hôtel, rassembla quelques affaires et sortit de l'hôtel , ne me préoccupant même pas de toutes les groupies présentes, mon maquillage coulait, les larmes me brouillaient la vue.

*Pourquoi? Elle a pas mérité ça! Comme si elle avait pas assez souffert!*

-"Bill!!" tom me courrait après

-"Tom , je rentre elle a besoin de moi!"

-"Je viens avec toi! Hors de question de te laisser seul dans une situation pareille!"

Il me rattrapa et reprit ma main dans la sienne, chaude et douce, elle était rassurante, je ne le remercierais jamais assez, que ferais je sans lui?

On avait l'air de deux gosses lorsque l'on a franchi la porte de l'aéroport.

Une heure plus tard nous étions à Hamburg, Marie nous attendait.

*POV normal (externe)*

Bill rentra comme une furie dans la maison, cherchant après sa fiancée.

-"Elle est dans votre chambre, elle se repose"

Bill monta 4 à 4 les marches de la demeure et rentra doucement dans la chambre, Cali était allongée, le buste légèrement relevé.

-"Mon ange? Qu'est ce que tu fais la? Et la promo?"

-"Cali, ma puce, ça va?"

-"Oui oui t'inquiètes pas, un peu de fatigue" Cali mentait à son petit ami, maie elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter "

-"Arrête! Marie m'a tout raconté! Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît"

-"Bill, je voulais pas t'inquiéter…"

-"J'appelle le médecin, je veux savoir exactement ce que tu as" dit Bill en s'approchant du lit "Repose toi" il embrassa la femme de sa vie sur le front et sortit

-"Allo, bonjour docteur, ici Bill Kaulitz, vous avez examiné ma fiancée cette après midi."

-"Bonjour monsieur, effectivement je me souviens"

-"Qu'est ce qu'elle a?"

-"Et bien c'est une maladie inconnue, qui touche les plaquettes de son sang, on ne connaît pas de remède"

Bill était effondré, les larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

-"Et.. l'enfant?" demanda t'il entre deux sanglots

-"Fort heureusement la maladie ne l'affecte pas, votre fiancée a besoin de repos, dans un endroit calme"

-"Bien merci docteur."

Bill raccrocha et chercha son frère des yeux, il était juste là derrière lui, en pleurs Bill se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

*Tom qu'est ce que je vais faire?*

*Bill, ça va aller Cali est forte elle s'en sortira hein?*

C'est dans ces moments là que leur symbiose était la plus forte, la pensée seule leur permettait de communiquer.

*Mais.. mais si elle s'en sort pas? Et le bébé?*

*Arrête, tu te fais du mal, Cali ne voudrait pas te savoir dans cet état, va t'allonger dans ma chambre, je t'apporte un chocolat chaud ok?*

Bill se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère à contrecoeur et parti en direction de la chambre de son frère

-"Tom?"

-"Oui?

-"Merci"

Tom sourit et partit préparer le chocolat chaud de son frère.

Deux jours après

Bill avait décidé que Cali passerait la fin de sa grossesse à Biarritz, chez elle. Il avait réservé la plus belle suite de l'hôtel du palais pour sa future femme. Il avait repris confiance.

Cali reprenait un peu de forces, elle devait quand même voir le médecin toutes les semaines.

Cependant, la vie n'était pas décidée à lui sourire, deux mois après leur arrivée à Biarritz Cali replonge, la maladie s'aggrave et l'affaiblit de plus en plus.

Elle doit rester allongée. Bill est désespéré, il fait appel aux meilleurs médecins de toute l'Europe, à tous les spécialistes de maladies très rares comme celle de Cali.

L'un d'entre eux trouve un remède

-"Monsieur Kaulitz, je dois cependant vous dire que ce médicament ne va pas la guérir, il va juste retarder l'évolution de sa maladie"

-"Je…."

*Tom? Je sais pas quoi faire…*

Tom était dans la pièce et une fois encore seule la pensée suffit

*Accepte*

-"Très bien, c'est mieux que rien, j'accepte."

Cali reprend goût à la vie, elle n'y croyait plus mais ce médicament lui faisait du bien ainsi que la présence constante de son amoureux à ses côtés, effectivement il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle et quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était Gustav, Georg ou Tom qui prenaient soin d'elle.

Gustav et Georg avaient rejoint les jumeaux et Cali directement à Biarritz avec les affaires que les jumeaux avaient laissé à l'hôtel lors de la promo.

La naissance de l'enfant de Cali et Bill était prévue fin décembre, soit dans un mois.


	24. Chap 22: Le recommencement éternel

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 22: Une nouvelle vie qui commence

Cali est jugée assez forte par le médecin pour passer le réveillon avec ses amis et sa famille.

Comme un an auparavant, le groupe a réservé une salle de l'hôtel du Palais. Cali ne peut pas danser donc elle regarde ses amis s'amuser, tous ces gens qui sont passés dans sa vie et qu'ils l'ont sauvé plus d'une fois, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle se tourna vers son fiancé, magnifique, dans son costume blanc, les cheveux lisses. Assis à ses côtés il était tout pour elle, son destin, sa vie, se rappelant de leur rencontre et de tous les bons moments qu'elle a passé avec eux, à leur réapprendre la "vraie " vie. Cali voulait croire au bonheur, à cette chance qui lui était offerte, depuis trois semaines elle pouvait de nouveau marcher et ne restait plus clouée au lit.

Hélas, la maladie la rattrapa ce soir là et surtout l'enfant qu'elle portait, une grande fatigue l'envahissait alors

-"Biiill! Je … je perds les eaux!!"

-"Hein? Euh.. Qu'est ce que je fais?! Tooomm!" Bill était paniqué.

Tom arriva au cri de son frère, délaissant la jolie blonde qui se frottait à lui depuis le début de la soirée. Bill appela une ambulance.

Cali, Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav se retrouvèrent à l'hôpital accompagnés de Sophie, Marie et Juan. La première voulant accompagner son amoureux et les second voulant épauler leur fille dans ce moment difficile.

Cali entre immédiatement en salle de travail, après une attente interminable, les garçons apprennent que le travail sera long et difficile, le bébé est gros et mal placé.

-"Docteur! Je veux assister à l'accouchement! S'il vous plaît! Je veux être là pour elle!"

*encore et toujours comme je l'ai toujours été*

Tom regarda son frère, il semblait ressentir toute la panique de Bill, toute sa peur.

-"Bien Mr Kaulitz, changez vous je vous prie"

Le docteur passa un espèce de tablier semblable à ceux que Bill utilisait au centre de thalasso.

Copier coller ceci dans votre navigateur! .com/watch?v=QHdu9C2XVao

Bill entra dans la salle de travail, Cali lui adressa un faible sourire avant de s'emparer de sa main.

-"Poussez mademoiselle!"

Cali broya la main de Bill et poussa de toute ses forces, encore et encore, sous les injonctions de la sage femme.

Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps afin que le médecin voit si le bébé était toujours bien placé.

-"Poussez!"

Cali poussa encore, encore une dernière fois jusqu'à l'épuisement, enfin le bébé est là, Cali peut entendre ses pleurs et la sage femme lui dit que c'est une fille.

Elle pose l'enfant sur le ventre de sa mère, ce qui a pour effet de calmer la petite fille immédiatement. Cali sent alors ses forces l'abandonner comme jamais auparavant, l'épuisement provoqué par l'accouchement a accéléré l'évolution de la maladie. C'est trop tard.

-"Bill" dit elle faiblement "je vais m'en aller maintenant"

-"Cali… Non je t'en prie. Bats toi tu peux y arriver!"

-"Bill, mon ange, je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus, c'est trop tard" la voix de Cali était à présent un murmure à peine audible.

-"Cali…" Bill se pencha sur celle qui devait être sa femme, il ne voulait pas pleurer, il voulait se montrer fort pour elle comme il l'a toujours été.

-"Prends soin de notre fille, je sais que tu seras un bon père" Cali avait les yeux embués de larmes

-"Cali.. non…"

-"Bill, je suis heureuse, mon vœu a été exaucé, je veillerais sur vous de la haut."

Cali reprit un peu sa respiration avant d'ajouter dans un dernier soupir, l'ultime souffle de vie

-"Je t'aime tant"

Cali rend son dernier souffle dans cette phrase, son enfant pleure de toutes ses forces, comme si elle savait.

Bill est anéanti, les larmes le submergent, il ne peut plus les retenir et elles dévalent ses joues pâles et ternes marquées par ces derniers mois de lutte contre la maladie.

Une sage femme vient récupérer l'enfant pour le laver, celui ci pleure toujours.

Bill reste là, la tête posée sur le cœur mort de cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

-"Moi aussi, si tu savais comme je t'aime." Dit il entre deux sanglots.

Cali retrouve Nina au paradis, elle est triste mais heureuse

-"Une vie meurt, une autre commence, c'est le recommencement éternel"


	25. Chap 23: Tout est pardonné

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

Chapitre 23: Tout est pardonné

Forgiven- Within Temptation à copier coller: .com/watch?v=3EloEMyAWXA

Bill marche le long de la plage de Biarritz, se remémorant chaque instant avec cette femme qui avait donné une partie de sa vie pour lui, pour lui rappeler la "simplicité". Les bons, les mauvais moments, les erreurs, les pardons…

Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again ?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
All the time has passed you by

For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence

_Cette fille, Bill l'avait aimé comme jamais, maintenant, il devait faire face à ses responsabilités tout seul._

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven

_Elle avait lutté jusqu'au bout de ses forces, jusqu'au bout d'elle même._

Watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away

_Pourquoi leur histoire s'est elle déroulé de cette façon? Bill n'en savait rien. Peut être que c'est ce que l'on appelle la fatalité._

For so long, I've tried to shield you from the world  
You couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence

_Cali sera toujours dans le Coeur de Bill. Celui ci avait voulu partir avec elle, ne se nourrissant plus, ne sortant plus, il avait même tenté de se taillader les veines ce jour là dans sa chambre. Une vie sans elle n'en est plus une mais Bill ne pouvait pas._

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you ?  
Why did fate deceive me ?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence ?

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that stands forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven

_Maintenant, une autre vie l'attendait, une vie qui avait au moins autant d'importance que celle qui l'avait quitté, une nouvelle vie à aimer, sa fille, dernier cadeau de Cali pour l'homme de sa vie. _


	26. Chap 24: Seuls les souvenirs restent

Titre: Vacances de V.I.P

Auteur: Tenshia

Source: Tokio Hotel

Disclaimer: Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux même

Genre: Romance/ général

Rating: T

Résumé: A lire…

_Chapitre 24: Lorsque seuls les souvenirs restent_

_Trois jours après_

_Bill avait tenu à ce que Cali soit enterrée à Biarritz, le lieu de leur rencontre et de tous leurs souvenirs. Ainsi, c'est en compagnie de Tom, Gustav, Georg, Marie et Juan que fut célébrée la messe de l'enterrement de Cali._

_Au cimetière, beaucoup de personnes étaient venues: Julien, David, Sophie, des journalistes et d'autres personnes qui avaient eu un jour la chance de croiser la route de la jeune fille._

_Chacun prononça un bref discours puis ce fut au tour de Bill. Celui ci était assis entre Tom et Gustav, il se leva doucement, il portait un costume noir rayé de fins traits blancs qui le rendait très adulte, ses traits tirés témoignaient de la fatigue de ces derniers jours. Celle qu'il avait accumulé en ne mangeant pas, en ne dormant pas en pensant sans cesse à la femme de sa vie._

_Tom avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il avait osé entré dans la chambre de son frère après les longues journées d'absence du chanteur, son jumeau était alors méconnaissable, maigre à faire peur, la peau blanche, recroquevillé sur lui même sur son lit. Tom avait senti la peur de Bill lorsque celui ci avait appuyé la lame de rasoir sur son poignet, il était paniqué. Le guitariste avait alors tenté en vain d'entrer dans la chambre de son frère, tambourinant à la porte comme un forcené, finalement, il avait enfoncé cette porte qui le séparait de son frère et l'avait trouvé là, sur son lit, la lame de rasoir dans la main. Un peu paniqué, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit que Bill ne s'était pas servi de l'objet et lui retira doucement des mains. Bill n'avait prononcé qu'un mot: "Pardon"_

_L'assemblée le suivait des yeux, bill se dirigea vers Marie qui s'occupait de la fille du jeune couple depuis la mort de sa maman. Bill regarda sa fille pour la première fois et la prit doucement dans ses bras._

_-"Merci Marie, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre soin de ma fille"_

_Il s'avança vers le piédestal, Bill avait choisis de reprendre une chanson que Cali adorait pour son discours, bizarrement cette chanson convenait parfaitement à l'état d'esprit du jeune homme et à la jeune fille pour laquelle il faisait ce discours._

_Il commença à chanter de sa voix douce_

_Memories- Within Temptation copier coller: .com/watch?v=bhzJO34SCoc_

In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind.  
There's no other way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers,_

_silent tears._

Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in

this life.  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok.

Reminds me again

it's worth it all  
so I can go on.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers,_

_silent tears._

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I love you  
till the end of time.

_All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers,_

_silent tears._

_All of my memories…._

_-"Merci d'être venus, merci à tous d'avoir été là pour elle à un moment de sa vie." Dit alors Bill "je tiens à vous présenter quelqu'un à vous messieurs les journalistes qui attendez votre scoop, vous qui osez venir pourrir sa vie même jusque dans la tombe! Je vous présente Nina Kaulitz, ma fille et celle de Cali, le seul amour de ma vie"_

_Postface_

_Vacances de VIP… Un titre bien original pour cette fic. La vie de Cali ne ressemble en rien à des vacances de VIP…mais ce titre est là depuis le début et aucun autre conviendrait alors il reste._

_La vie n'est pas toujours belle et rose, elle a ses hauts et ses bas comme tout un chacun mais peu importe car je pense qu'à chaque moment de moins correspond un moment "plus". Je pense qu'il faut prendre la vie comme elle vient avec ce qu'elle a à nous offrir._

_Pour ma part elle m'a offert des ami(e)s que je n'oublierais jamais même si eux m'ont un peu oublié. Et d'un côté plus personnel (attention racontage de life^^) la vie m'a offert dernièrement un groupe de musique génial (vous aurez deviné de qui je parle) qui m'a permis de faire la connaissance de deux filles extraordinaires que j'adore et qui, je l'espère, se reconnaîtront ici._

_Alors même si la vie est mauvaise avec vous ne lui en veuillez pas, elle se rattrapera un jour ou l'autre et _leb die Sekunde!


End file.
